World of Nightmares
by Kochua2012
Summary: What if you were a normal teenage girl and your best friend showed you a portal that you dragged her threw and you ended up in another world where you discover you are a warrior of light and you must defeat the World of Nightmares? (Not a sora x riku story yes there are ocs) Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I was in homeroom talking to a few of my classmates. When my best friend/adopted sister runs through the door with her long hip length pink hair flying and big emerald eyes all bright and excited. I raise a blonde brow at her and my own jade green eyes perked with curiosity.

"Yes, Mikuru?" I asked. Her petite body bounced and I knew it was something good.

"Come with me Keera! I found something amazing!" She practically squealed. I laughed and looked at the clock. I had 15 minutes before homeroom; I decided why not then left with her. Mikuru and I are the same height which is kinda short 5'.3" and we both have petite figures though hers has more curves and I have a smaller bosom. Her hair is to her hips and pink and mine is to the middle of my back and blonde. We both have green eyes but mine are jade and hers are emerald. We arrived at a tree with a swirling portal at its base. My eyes go big and I get excited. I've always wanted to go on an adventure and this was my chance. I grabbed Mikuru's arm and started towards the base of the tree. "W-what? No! Keera! We can't! We don't know what's on the other side!" She squealed. I sighed Mikuru was timid and girly, she didn't share my love for danger but I ignored her and jumped through the portal dragging her with me.

We fell into darkness and screamed then landed on a stained glass circle it was purple and dark blue and an eerie green and black castle was on it. I gasped and looked at Mikuru. The whole circle was eerie and dark. Then it glowed and the glass shattered. We fell through nothingness again and landed with a thud on another stained glass circle with a girl that had pink/white hair and ruby eyes in the picture. A sword, a shield, and a staff were on podiums in front of us. I had serious De JA Vu coming on and went to the shield it called to me. It looked like a plastic toy and when I equipped it onto my left arm it was light and flimsy. Mikuru had a toy staff in her hands. Then this glass broke and I thought I heard someone say something mystical but I couldn't hear what it was. We were free falling again and I blacked out.

I landed with a thud and groaned then opened my eyes. I had a silver cloak with a hood on over my jeans and layered white and red tanks. The shield I grabbed was still attached to my arm and I was in a dark eerie forest with dead black trees and gray grass. The sky was red with black clouds and shadows surrounded me. I shivered and looked for Mikuru she was just waking up, I ran over to her. "Mikuru?" I asked her. She blinked at me. "Keera? I just had this crazy… It wasn't a dream…" She whimpered the last part. I smiled at her. "I won't let anything happen to you okay?" I told her. We were the same age (17) but Mikuru was a bit of a scaredy cat. We both walked to a clearing and in the middle of it was a giant weeping willow tree with skinny bare branches and it was a dark gray color. The air was smoggy and all of a sudden the tree came alive. Mikuru screamed as a series of branches came at us. I pushed her behind me and held up my flimsy plastic shield. The branches bounced off and the tree made a hissing noise. Mikuru was caught by one of the branches. She screamed and I gasped. "I'll save you Mikuru!" I called. The tree zapped her and I saw it sapping her energy. She screamed again and I didn't know what to do. "MIKURU!" I screamed and held up my shield as the branches came at me again. A blinding white light emitted from my right palm and the tree hissed in pain pulling its branches back. I blinked. _Did I do that? _Then two boys came running from the woods. Not just any boys Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts I screamed a little on the inside and held back my inner Riku fan girl. "Are you okay?" Sora asked. I nodded afraid if I spoke I would scream and then I heard Mikuru scream. "Mikuru!" I remembered she was in danger and ran at the tree I threw up my hood and held my right palm out and tried to remember the sensation of the white light that flew from my palm. It attacked the tree again and the tree shrank back and dropped Mikuru, my shield transformed and turned into a slightly heavy metal shield with a white gold sun in the center white gold triangles were around the sun and then long streaks of gold wove themselves to the outer edge of the shield. The edge was a ring of red steel. I hopped on it and like a sled and skied down the slight hill and caught Mikuru I sighed in relief and she hugged me then we crashed into the base of the tree. I got us off my shield at the last second and put it over us as all the branches came down on top of us. Then Riku ran in and pulled us out. I looked at the tree aimed my shield at it and focused a huge blast of light energy out of my shield to the tree. The symbols on my shield glowed and then the light flashed and hit the tree full blast. The tree turned into a beautiful huge weeping willow and the land around us came alive with light and color. The air cleared and the sky turned blue with white fluffy clouds. I panted and put my hands on my knees. Sora and Riku ran up to us.

"You conquered the gate of darkness in this area…" Sora said in awe and Riku just stared at Mikuru and I.


	2. Chapter 2

"I what now?" I asked confused. Wasn't Sora supposed to seal the keyholes to each world? Riku walked over to me. I dusted off my pants and let my inner fan girl come out just a bit. "I've always wanted to meet you, Riku!" I squealed and Mikuru ran up to Sora she was always in love with him but I told her he was in love with Kairi and just a video game character than she would say that Riku was in love with Kairi and he was just a video game character. Riku raised a silver eyebrow at me. "How do you know us?" He asked. I blinked; it was Riku in the flesh! I couldn't get over it. "Well umm…. In our world… Your world is a game and Mikuru and I both have played it a thousand times… MIKURU!" I ran over to her. "We are inside of KINGDOM HEARTS! Aren't you excited?!" I squealed. She looked at me and around the pretty clearing and at the pretty willow tree and looked back at me. "I'm not so sure; I don't remember this world…" She whispered. I nodded she was right this world wasn't in any of the games. Sora started talking again. "This is a new world it feeds off darkness from the other worlds and we haven't been able to defeat it… There are 12 gates in this world and they don't have keyholes. They have guardians that shroud the different parts of the world in darkness. Riku and I have been trying to figure out why we can't conquer the gates and now I know why…" He looked at me and Riku walked over to us and looked at me too. I blushed, "I-I had to save Mikuru…" I looked down. "You have a blinding light inside of you… You can help us save this world…" he said his turquoise eyes staring into my eyes. "I would love to help!" I said cheerily. Mikuru pulled my arm and shook her head. "Mikuru… Look at this place! And look at who get to travel with us," I bumped her a little bit with my elbow. She blushed and looked at her shoes. "We're in guys," I smiled.

"My gate has been closed… Pour more darkness into the other gates! Put guards up around the clock to protect them! And bring me this girl…" A man with dark hair and a white mask that head red swirls on it commanded. He then walked through his kingdom marveling at the darkness around him. "They think they can stop me? Hah! All they have done is given me the tools to shroud all the worlds in darkness… You my beautiful cloud of darkness will be my queen. He laughed manically at a glowing orb that had Mikuru's face in it. "Sire… What of the other girl? She is a warrior of light… She was born of the bright light of this world…" a small goblin soldier asked his king. "She will lead my queen to me…" He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**

**Author's note: Yeah I forgot the disclaimers on the first two chapters... My bad **** umm so Review and tell me what you guys think! I'm still relatively new at this and I got this idea from a dream I had so enjoy what my subconscious has conquered up lol. Also the disclaimers are now on the chapters!**

We walked through the newly revived forest to a little town. Riku and Sora told us that the inhabitants would be able to explain better than they would and for most of the trip there it was kind of awkwardly quiet. Mikuru and I kept whispering to each other.

"Keera… What if this isn't a good idea? Shouldn't we try to get back home?" she asked. I looked at her in bewilderment.

"Mikuru! I'm finally getting my adventure! Besides other than you I had no one at home…" I whispered. She frowned and we continued our walk. Finally we came upon the town. It had old houses and wasn't very advanced in technology but I liked the simplicity of it. People ran up to greet Riku and Sora.

"You did it! You destroyed the gate!" they said in unison. Sora and Riku sweat dropped.

"Actually, these girls did…" Sora said gesturing to Mikuru and me. "Their names are Keera and Mikuru." The citizens looked at us and then noticed my shield which was still attached to my arm and my cloak. "It's you!" an elder gentleman came up to me. "Umm… Yes?" I asked confused. He waved his cane. "The embodiment of Light! The protector of this world! Tsuyatsuya! Has returned!" the people cheered. I took on a more hero-like pose and asked the elder gentleman. "Who exactly is Tsuyatsuya and what do you mean by the embodiment of light?" I asked. The people gasped and took us to a temple-like structure.

Inside of the structure there was a stone that had ancient writing inscribed on the front. "Decades ago, this world was full of bright light and was protected by a woman with blonde hair and jade eyes. She was named Tsuyatsuya and she held the darkness at bay with her shield made of sunlight, Taiyou. Then one day Tsuyatsuya was defeated and sealed in a dormant state in another world in another time. Darkness shrouded the land and the world was turned to ruin…" the old man said. I gasped in awe. "You are Tsuyatsuya reborn, you are destined to restore this world to the way it was, before Fuzen took over… You need to do it quickly though! Fuzen has been searching for the embodiment of darkness to become his queen and then this world will never be the way it was…" I stood on the steps outside the temple and looked down at the people. "I vow that I will stop at nothing to reclaim my world and destroy the darkness that shrouds it!" I said. The people cheered and Sora and Riku looked up at me and sighed. Mikuru looked like she was on the verge of tears. The crowd dispersed and I came down from a top the stairs.

"You have fun, little hero?" Riku mocked me and looked down at me he was a good foot taller than me. "I am the embodiment of light Tsuyatsuya! How dare you!" I laughed. "I vowed to save this world but I don't know how…" I sat on the bottom step and moped. Riku sat next to me. "You have seen our lives right?" he asked. I nodded. "Your world has created billions of games and written a billion books over people saving the world most of which you have read and played right?" he asked. I nodded again looking up at him. "So, you know you have two great heroes standing before you and that a hero never quits right? And you believe that you have a purpose here right?" I stood up. "I am the new vessel of Light, KEERA! I am going to save the world and have the hunky hero fall in love with me and then I shall rule the world and seal the darkness!" I cheered bouncing. Riku smiled and looked over at Sora and winked. Then I noticed Mikuru was gone. "Oh no… Mikuru!" I ran off, Sora and Riku at my heels. "Mikuru! Mikuru! Where are you?" I called and searched in the forest. Sora and Riku split up and were helping me look.

Sora's p.o.v

_I don't know how we're gonna find this girl… I don't even know how two girls who have only gone to school and lived everyday lives can even save this world… _I heard someone crying and saw _Mi…ku…yu? Mikuyu that's her name!_ I walked up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She jumped her short dress flying up a little bit. "Oh, Sora it's you…" She said looking down. "I don't know if what Keera and I are doing is the best thing…" She said looking down. "Why not? Keera kicked that tree's butt!" I said. She looked at me sadly. "Keera was born to be here… She was always courageous and saving kittens and standing up to the bullies… I've always just gotten myself captured or picked on…" she whispered. She reminded me of Kairi before she decided to date Wakka and became a bitch. "You are what motivates her to fight… She wouldn't have been able to beaten that tree if you weren't in danger… You're her motivation; she cares about you and won't let anything happen to you… Neither will I!" I told her and then blushed because I haven't said those words since Kairi rejected me.

"Mikuru! I found them Riku!" Keera walked over to us. _Miku__**ru**__ that's her name… I better remember that… _

**AT the Kingdom of Nightmares**

_My power isn't only darkness this world is shrouded in nightmares the next gates will be worse than you're darkest dreams! Mikuru will be mine!_

**Author note 2: SO what do you think? Please review it's what keeps me motivated and I'm really excited about this story! Sorry about the boring chapter but I had to explain a few things… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I can only update while I'm at school and seeing how Friday through Sunday I'm not at school I cannot update on the weekends. I will update during the week though and here is chapter 4! Please R and R I don't need much just a follow or favorite will be fine with me****. Speaking of which welcome! I haven't ever had a follower so yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or anything else I might borrow while writing the series.**

**Keera's p.o.v**

Riku and Sora told us the next gate/guardian was just a few days away from the town we were in. I told them to lead the way and now after walking for 5 hours I'm tired and worn out.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"We told you it would take a few days," Riku said. Mikuru was unusually quiet and sulky I decided to try and cheer her up. I caught her attention by waving and winked pointing to the two boys. She raised a pink brow at me and I chuckled. I snapped my fingers and a little ball of light appeared. I through this light at the boys and they both jumped and swirled around.

"Watch out! Someone's attacking us!" Sora tackled Riku to the ground and made motions to duck towards me and Mikuru. I giggled and Mikuru smiled a little bit. "No you goofball it was me! I was practicing," I stuck my tongue out at him and Riku all they have done during our walk is nag me to practice my ability. "It's not a joking matter, the next guardian is a bit trickier than the last one you defeated," Riku scolded. I pouted "I am the vessel of light Keera! Nothing can stop me!" I jumped and threw a fist in the air and then I got the wind knocked out of me and fell on my face. "Ow! What happened?" I stood up and glared behind me, making sure Mikuru was in my peripheral vision. Sora and Riku summoned they're key blades and pointed them at a... "Doggy!" I cooed and hugged its neck. It wagged its fluffy tail and woofed. "That is not a doggy," Riku mimicked me. I looked at him. He was fluffy and kinda chibi-ish with his big eyes and head and smallish body. He had the black markings of a husky or wolf and was just adorable. "I like him! He is coming with us," I declared. Riku glared. "No, that is an Urufu, they are incredibly dangerous when taken through the darkness that plagues the remaining world," he said. I sighed and scratched the chibi-wolf behind the ears. "But he's cute…" I mumbled. I stood up and waved good bye and then motioned for us to continue walking. The Urufu followed us and occasionally sniffed a tree or marked his territory. I smirked because Riku was getting agitated and Sora was watching Riku with a worried look on his face. The familiar black fog appeared and the Urufu whined and ran in the opposite direction. "Is this where it starts?" I asked. "Yes and it looks like your friend ran off," Riku said. "You know in the game you're a sweet, lonely boy… I guess it was a lie," I walked into the black fog ahead of him; Mikuru grabbed my arm and whimpered. "Shouldn't we stay back there with them?" She asked. I shook my head. "Sora is more than welcome to follow us, but I'm getting sick of Riku," I told her. I started to realize I didn't know where I was going and the fog was thicker than I thought. I couldn't see a thing! All I knew was that we were in a clearing probably bait for the creatures awaiting us. I shivered and willed myself to think of something other than what was lurking in the thick, black fog. I sensed that we were surrounded and stopped. I heard growling and hissing and I looked around but saw nothing. "Mikuru… Do you hear that?" I whispered to keep the fear in my voice low. She pulled on my coat in response. I handed her, her staff and re-equipped my shield. I learned it could appear and disappear just like Sora and Riku's key blades. Something lunged at my arm and growled viciously as its teeth sunk deeper in my skin. I took my other hand and through a ball of concentrated energy at it. It yelped and let go I equipped my shield onto my hurt arm and hurled balls of light into the fog. I saw it hit one and the fog dispersed for a second. I saw a canine with a metal mask for the top of its face, two protruding horns for ears, and its tail was spiked and it had the body structure of a Doberman pincher. I gasped and then the fog ran in again and I heard Mikuru scream. I twisted around, shocked that I forgot about her and saw her hitting one the dogs with her toy staff over and over again. I hurled a ball of energy at him too and kicked him in the head. Mikuru was hurt bad her arm was in shreds and she was curled up in the fetal position. I stood over her and glared into the dark fog. I focused my light energy in my shield and threw it like a discus I heard multiple yelps and saw many of the dogs fall to the ground limp and in the chibi-wolf form my friend was in. "Dark Urufu…" I whispered and clutched at my throbbing arm. I helped Mikuru up into a sitting position and focused on making the light energy in me surround us in a sphere and I looked at her arm. Riku had given me a bag of Magiks and I just had to pick the right one. I found a green one that said Cura on it. I knew my games well enough to know that this was would help Mikuru. I held it in my hand thought of Mikuru and said "Cura!" her arm started to mend itself back together and my light sphere faded a little I tired between blood loss and walking I felt nauseated. Mikuru grabbed a Magik and said "Cura!" she was still holding her staff and it transformed as the Magik healed me. It turned a dark onyx color and had a pink jewel in the bottom and it was in a spiked spiral shape on top that also had a pink jewel in it. I blinked and she smiled. "I'm not just a sidekick!" she cheered. Honestly she was still just my side kick the mages were always just sidekicks but I decided to let her have this one.

We slept in my light sphere for a little bit and got woken up by Sora and Riku. I was still half asleep my heard Riku whisper something like "Thank god they're okay." I smiled and stretched. "We had a run in with Dark Urufu but yeah we're fine… Look! Mikuru is a mage!" I exclaimed hold a sleepy Mikuru's wand up. Riku sighed at me and Sora said "That's soo cool! We needed a mage!" I laughed and Mikuru giggled. We started walking again and soon came out of the black fog and onto a beach the sand was so white it hurt my eyes and the ocean was a sickly green color and in the middle of the ocean was a door. It had symbols on it and was elegantly carved and in the middle of it was a sun that glowed green and had a face that was permanently stuck in a razz berry. A rickety dock led out into the ocean a little ways but not enough to reach the door and the sky was back to being blood red. "So… How do we get to the door?" I asked Riku and Sora. "We've never figured it out…" Sora said. I nodded and walked onto the dock. "Wait!" Riku said as my feet touched it. I saw that the ocean had souls in it that were reaching out to grab me and pull me in. I screamed and ran off the dock grabbing Mikuru with me. I glared at Riku. "Could've warned me," I told him. He sweat dropped. I sighed and focused my light energy into a ball and then it fizzled out. I gaped at my hand. "No, no!" I focused again a bit agitated and the ball whipped itself up and then fizzled out. I groaned and held up a hand. "Don't say it! I know you told me to practice, just don't say anything…" I told them. Riku closed his mouth. I looked out at the water and back at the door the black fog was surrounding our feet but loosely like little tendrils. Mikuru started to go towards the dock again. The souls cried out and I ran over to her. "No, Mikuru! What are you doing?!" I asked her. She kept walking and I saw a ghostly hand reach towards her. I shot a ball of light at it. "Oh… I see," I blushed. "You're power only works when I'm in danger shoot the door!" she told me. I blasted a beam of light at the door and it didn't reach. I frowned in frustration and summoned my shield and focused the blast threw it, it still didn't reach. More hand reached for Mikuru and one of them grabbed her. "Mikuru!" I exclaimed as it dragged her in. My shield transformed into a bow a quiver of light full of arrows made of light appeared on my back. The bow had the same white gold and red steel thing going on and its string shined like the arrows on my back. I positioned an arrow and aimed at the sun on the door. I released it and I missed, I cursed and shot another arrow this one hit it and but it didn't stick in the door. Mikuru was being dragged into the water Sora ran out and grabbed her arm and started to play tug of war with the ghosts in the water. Riku came up to me. "Calm down, Now listen," He said and showed me how to shoot my bow and guided my arm; his breath tickled my ear as he whispered instructions into it and I released the arrow. It hit the sun firmly and the door exploded with light. The ocean turned blue and clear, the sand didn't hurt my eyes anymore the dock repaired itself the grass and fog around us lifted. The dark fog behind us lifted and a beautiful clearing of flowers and wheat was revealed. Sora and Mikuru were left panting on the dock. Riku and I ran over to them my bow and quiver once again a shield and then gone. I grabbed Mikuru's shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Sora saved me…" She blushed. I hugged her and then noticed that darkness floated around in a door shaped on the ocean. Mikuru looked at it and held up her staff, like she was in a trance and the dark energy flowed into the pink jewel that adorned her staff. We all gasped and as her eyes turned red and her hair flashed black then she was back to her regular self and her eyes were clear and then she fainted into Sora's arms. I looked at Riku and he looked back at me. I looked down at Mikuru now cradled in Sora's embrace and I closed my eyes.

**At the Castle**

"My queen is awakening…" Fuzen laughed and then turned to own of his goblin soldiers. "Release the Tsume," I ordered. A hoard of black birds with giant talons and a beak full of canines flew into the blood crimson sky. "Find her and bring her to me!" I laughed manically.

**Author's note:  
So yeah I'm thinking this might be one of the best stories I've ever thought of **** Please R and R or at least follow my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm busy cursing this computer for shutting off Microsoft when I just had 2 paragraphs up! Anyways welcome readers! ON to the story….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did I wouldn't spend my time cursing inanimate objects!  
**

**Keera's pov**

We took refuge at a seaside hotel. Mikuru was laying on the bed. Sora, Riku, and I sat or stood around her. All of us silent and Riku and I having a staring contest.

"I don't see why you're being so difficult," Riku sighed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Mikuru and I are best friends. I am supposedly this vessel of Light thing! How can that be possible when I'm not even from this world?" I glared at him.

"The legend of Tsukatsuka is spread out and broken between the different towns of this world. But it goes like this: Tsukatsuka was a regular girl with good morals and she stood up to the bad people of the world. Light saw that this girl was purely good even though she had a few human flaws and it decided to take her as its vessel. Tsukatsuka was said to have fair hair and jade eyes. She was overjoyed to become Light's vessel and took the responsibility very seriously. She became a peace keeper and was given a shield called Taiyou. Taiyou could morph with her light power into any weapon she needed and Tsukatsuka learned how to control her power and soon became a hero to the people. She was given an Urufu for protection and they became close friends. One day Darkness got jealous of Light's new vessel and wanted to take the world as its own. It found a girl name Namida. Namida had raven hair and emerald eyes she was a weak girl and very jealous of Tsukatsuka . Darkness saw that it could manipulate this girl into his puppet and she became a vessel for Darkness. She was granted a staff called Heki. She challenged Tsukatsuka and they lost so much energy that Light and Darkness transported them away from the world and they became dormant," Sora rattled off. I looked at him surprised he was a goofball in the game and I didn't think he'd remember the whole legend. "Then why is the world cloaked in this darkness?" I asked him. "Fuzen the king of Nightmares took over after Light and Darkness left the world," Riku said. I sat next to Mikuru. "So… We are the vessels of Light and Darkness…. But we're best friends, we can't be complete opposites and still be friends!" I said. Riku smirked at me I hated his smirk. "Sora and I are friends and we're opposites," he said smugly. I frowned at him and left the room. Then my Urufu pal tackled me to the ground. "Hey buddy!" I laughed and hugged his neck. He woofed, I heard Riku and Sora starting to follow me out and I looked at the Urufu. "Umm… Lets go!" I told him and he wagged his tail and we ran out and onto the beach where we kicked sand at eachother and played in the ocean. I looked out and saw the pearly white gates that took the sinister door's place when I gave this part of the world back to Light. I looked over at my Urufu pal and decided to give him a name. "Hojo," I called. He looked up and woofed. I laughed happy he liked his name.

**Tsume pov**

_**How are we supposed to find the girl if the girl is in the light part of the world…**_one cold ugly bird said to the other. _**Well how do you think we should you fatuous imbecile?**_The birds squawked and hissed at each other while at the border of Light and Nightmares. _**Simple you give them a pleasant dream… **_They laughed their hissing laugh and focused their energy on the fair haired girl on the beach.

**Keera's pov**

I sprawled out on the sand and decided to take a little nap. I deserved one after all. Hojo whimpered and I put an arm around him.

_I was walking through a thicket it snagged at my jeans and silver cloak I owed and whined when they scratched my face. Then finally I reached the edge of the thicket and it was dark pitch black dark. I shivered and tried to go back the other way but I couldn't see I was in a void. I looked around panicky and tears came to my eyes as I heard creatures slivering and hissing in the darkness. My imagination took ahold of me and I pictured creatures with sharp teeth and a need for human flesh. Slender men and dolls looked at me through glowing red eyes. I screamed and thrashed and ran through the darkness but it wouldn't stop. I was alone and my screams echoed around me. Then I saw Mikuru. "Mikuru!" I shouted in relief she turned to me and her eyes were bloody sockets and Slender man was at her shoulder. "Save me…" She whispered and then her face contorted into a bird with sharp canine teeth and snapped at my face I jumped back and screamed as I fell through the void._

**Riku's pov**

I heard screaming and ran towards it. Sora and I were sparing in a field. "Hey!" he protested. "Go check on Mikuru, I'll meet you there!" I called back to him. I found the source of the screaming and saw a squirming and thrashing Keera. I also saw a whimpering Urufu and sighed when I saw it was the same one from before. I knelt be Keera and took her into my arms. She screamed and kicked at me and punched me. "Keera, keera, calm down! It's Riku, I've got you, You're okay now," I soothed. She opened her eyes and saw me and started crying. "It was awful, Riku there was no light and these eyes and Mikuru was trapped by Slender man and then I was falling, falling, falling," She cried into my chest and I just held her and stroked her blonde hair stiff with sea water. "Shhh… It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real," I told her. She nodded and whipped her eyes. The Urufu nuzzled her. "This is Hojo, I want to take him with us," she said her eyes were so vulnerable and so beautiful I couldn't help but tell her he could come with us.

**Sora's pov**

Mikuru was fine, I didn't know what was up with Riku. I pushed some of her pink locks out of her face. She was innocent and cute when asleep kinda like when she was awake but she looked more at peace now.

**Okay so what did you guys think? I know it was a bit dark but that is Fuzen and his monsters real power so I had to add it in. Also if you don't know who Slender man is you might want to look him up because he might be a big part of the story later on… I don't know yet **** So please follow, favorite, or review! And tell your friends and fellow fanfictioners about World of Nightmares. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay well…. I'm kind of bummed but I'm not going to bore you guys with the details. Welcome readers! I'm Kochua2012 and this is the World of Nightmares!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in these stories I decide to add in they all belong to the respected owners. If I did own these things I wouldn't be worrying about my scholarship.**

Keera's pov

Riku, Hojo, and I returned to the room and saw a very bored looking Sora and a still sleeping Mikuru. I shook my head at my sleeping friend. I was worried about her and my nightmare wasn't helpful.

"Do you guys know of any like prophecies or anything that says we work together stop Fuzen and share the responsibility of this world?" I asked hopefully. Riku and Sora shook their heads at me. I sighed and sat on the other bed next to Sora.

"Are we going to tell her?" Sora asked me. I looked at him confused. "Tell her what?" I asked. He chuckled, "You're really blonde sometimes, are we gonna tell her that she's the vessel of Darkness?" he asked. I shook my head, "No we can't tell her she'll freak out and want to go home more than she already does," I pulled at my hair, stressing was not good for me. Hojo nuzzled Mikuru's face. "Hojo, leave her alone she's tired," I told him. Riku was sulking. "You said I could keep him," I told him.

"I thought he would sleep outside," Riku shrugged. "He has to be in here with me," I said. "He's still dangerous," Riku said. I stood up. "No he's not!" I retorted. Riku looked at Hojo. "Not now but if he follows us into the fog…" Riku started. "Mikuru and I were attacked by the dark Urufu and having one on **our **side would be helpful," I interrupted him. "You let her keep a puppy?" Sora sulked. "Yes!" I said narrowing my eyes at Riku. "I did but it was a lapse of judgment," Riku said. I looked at my shoes. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I wasn't thinking straight because you were so upset," he said looking at the wall. "He won't leave you know," I told him smiling a little bit, I had won. "I know, he followed us here didn't he?" Riku said rolling his eyes. "I wanted a puppy! That's not fair!" Sora retorted. I laughed at him and Hojo licked his face. "He's not a puppy, I'm going to keep an eye on him," Riku said. I shrugged it was good enough for me, I always wanted a puppy but Mikuru's parents didn't allow pets. I looked at Mikuru and saw her eyes flutter open. "Good morning beautiful," I sang and giggled. She smiled and stretched. I looked at her carefully accessing her eyes and hair they were the same bubblegum pink and emerald green as always.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She asked. I smiled, "Just happy you're awake you were asleep for a while," I told her. Sora and Riku started talking and I introduced Hojo to Mikuru. She petted his head and laughed. "It's dark outside we stood stay here and sleep for the night," Riku said looking at us gently. I decided to go shower, then learned it was a hot spring and Mikuru came with me. Hojo stayed in the room with the boys. "What happened? I remember the dark energy flowing into my staff and then nothing…" Mikuru asked. I looked at the wall. "Umm… You passed out and we decided to take you here," I told her. Simple, easy, and not a lie, I smiled to myself. "Oh okay well umm… Has Sora said anything about me?" she asked blushing lightly. "Not to me," I told her thinking of how I changed my view of Riku, he was rude, stubborn, but he held me during my nightmare and let me keep Hojo. "Do you still like Riku?" she asked. My turn to blush and I shrugged. "I'm not sure, he's a little rude sometimes but he let me keep, Hojo, and he's still really hot," I giggled and she giggled with me. We finished our bath and grabbed the clean clothes the owners of the hotel let us borrow. I still had my silver and white hooded cloak it was hanging on a chair in our room.

**Riku's pov**

I looked at Sora and wanted to talk about the girls with him but I didn't know how to explain how I felt about Keera. _She's childish, air headed, vain… Heroic, pretty, kind, warm hearted… Stubborn, cute, protective…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Sora. "I think Mikuru's cute," He blushed, "And Keera is definitely something else; I wander what the spirits were thinking in picking to reincarnate themselves into those two." I looked over at him. "Yeah, Keera's cute but she unnerves me and I don't know if she's really up to the job," I said and thought about her nightmare. _I wander what it was about… _I heard girlish laughter and giggles coming towards the room. I grabbed my spare outfit and Sora grabbed his. It was our turn to bathe. Keera's clean hair sparkled. She looked at me and her face was flushed. "You two can have the beds, we'll sleep on the floor," I told them and then left with Sora.

**Mikuru's pov**

I looked at Keera she was so pretty and elegant. I loved her, she was like a sister to me, but I envied her a bit too. I knew we looked alike but she was prettier and more elegant and obviously she was chosen to be a great hero. I had nothing in this world. I had good grades, awesome parents who adopted me and took in Keera too. I had friends and Mike was about to ask me out… Of course Keera was his first choice… "I take the bed on the right," Keera said. "But shouldn't we give the boys a bed?" I asked her. "They gave up they're bed privileges," she laughed. I sat on my bed and snuggled into the covers. The only good thing about this was Sora was taking an interest in me. Only me, I wasn't his second choice. I closed my eyes and slept, I was sleepy even though I slept for hours.

**Keera's pov**

_Does Mikuru envy me? I mean Namida was envious of Tsukatsuka and if we are really the next generation than shouldn't mean Mikuru was like Namida in the legend? I mean I am like Tsukatsuka I have her shield and her Urufu, I also want to save this world… It's possible… _I turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**Narrator's pov**

The girls slept soundly, while the boys tossed and turned on their mats. Finally the white haired one crawled into bed with the girl with blonde hair and scooted to the edge of the bed. The brunette one on the other hand climbed into the bed with the pink haired girl and cuddled next to her. They all slept soundly unaware of the brewing nightmares that the Nightmare King Fuzen was watching over them and growing angry at the Brunette boy's closeness to his unsuspecting queen.

"Why aren't my Tsume doing their job?! Why isn't the brunette boy dead and the Light girl my prisoner?!" Fuzen raged. His goblin soldiers scrambled for answers to their angry kings questions and found none. Then a Minotaur came into the room. "My king, the Tsume report that they cannot enter the light world and must wait till your queen comes to them," he said bowing very lowly and respectfully. Fuzen pushed back his dark hair and readjusted his mask. "Well then I guess I have to take matters into my own hands," Fuzen sent the heroes nightmares of destruction and chaos and the only hope is to deliver his queen to the darkness. Then he laughed manically and left the room his black cape billowing in the non-existent wind.

**Keera's pov**

I tossed and turned all night and finally woke up. It was just barely morning and I discovered Riku in my bed sleeping peacefully. I blushed because I know squirmed and tossed and turned and snored last night and Riku was right there to experience it all. I saw Hojo waiting at the door I ran a brush through my hair and took him out to pee.

We walked back in to see everyone ready and waiting for us. I nodded and pulled on my cloak before we left the hotel. We walked along the beach and we turned up towards a mountain and I saw a city bathed in the dark fog way out in the distance and in front of us was a wall of it. I looked at Hojo he was growling like something awaited us. I could take on anything but birds because Mikuru was deathly afraid of birds and kept mumbling about them today. What I saw from my nightmare the birds were supposed to bring about destruction. I sighed looked at the others and then we all walked into the fog. It was slightly easier to see through and I could see the blood red sky and the dead grass and vegetation around us. I saw that Hojo had changed into the Doberman/demon form of the Urufu but he didn't attack us just walked in front with his razor sharp teeth bared. He started growl and bark ferociously and I saw birds take to the sky. "Tsume! Watch out!" Sora pushed Mikuru out of the way as one came down upon her. Then another came and swooped down towards them I summoned my shield in bow form and grabbed an arrow from my quiver. It hit the bird in the eye and it hissed and cawed violently before flying off. I smiled triumphantly and was pushed roughly by Riku who was now battling with one of the giant birds. Hojo attacked its wing and the bird cawed in anguish, I then had to turn my attention to a particularly big bird that swooped down at me. I cocked an arrow and let it fly it hit the beast between the eyes but all that did was piss him off. I ducked and rolled underneath him and shot another arrow at his wing. I saw the birds flying off except for him and another bird that was missing a few teeth and a wing. "_**WE are Hunan and Munan the nightmarish creatures of Lord Fuzen we are here for the girl**_," They hissed in their weird bird language. Sora stood up his keyblade flashing. "Over my dead body," he growled. I had Taiyou shift into a shield again. "Mikuru is not leaving," I said. Hojo jumped to my side and bared his teeth threateningly. We had unknowingly built a wall around Mikuru. Sora to the side, Me in front, Riku in the back and Hojo on her other side. "_**Then die!**_" They squawked I lifted my shield and shot a ray of light at them. They cursed and flew off. I sighed and turned to Mikuru. "You're okay," I smiled at her. She half-smiled back and looked at her feet. Then a bird swooped down and grabbed her. It crackled as it flew off. "Mikuru!" Sora and I shouted I shot a flurry of arrows at the bird and hit it, I saw it crash a few miles off. We ran towards the city where everything went wrong…

**Oooo ominous ending lol well my lovely readers see you later **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I may have more typos i don't like this key board and I don't have microsoft but I'll fix them tomoro. Welcome readers! And a shout out to Queen of Dreams for my first ever review! Thank you soo much! And thank you to everyone who had followed and/or favorited! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the indian (from india) myths I incorpate this chapter.**

**Keera's p.o.v**

I kept my eyes open for any signs of Mikuru or giant ugly birds. I scowled in frustration, Mikuru was in danger and I wasn't there to help her. Sora was being extrememly helpful, Riku was also being helpful... Surprisingly...

"Riku, do you see her or the bird?" I asked him.  
"No, I can't see anything in this fog," He answered. I cursed because it was true we couldn't see anything. Then Hojo's tail wagged and he woofed.  
"He's found something!" Sora exclaimed. Hojo ran off and we chased after him. When he stopped it was discovered that he had found the bird. It sqawked and hissed at us. I looked for Mikuru and saw her in the creatures talons. "Give her back!" I commanded. It leered at us. I knocked an arrow. "Keera hold on," Riku said at my shoulder. I looked at him. He pointed to the way the bird's wings were hanging and the twist in the birds neck. "So?" I asked him just wanting to kill the bird and leave it at that. "We can get information on Fuzen's whereabouts if we keep him alive for a little while," Riku said. I nodded remembering my promise to the people of that village, to save the world. Mikuru came first though. "Where is Fuzen hiding?" I asked the bird.

_**"I'll never tell!" **_it hissed. I aimed my arrow at his eye and let go. It howled in pain. _**"Can't tell Hunan knows nothing without Munan!" **_the bird cried. "Give us back the girl!" Sora said. "_**Lord Fuzen needs girl, dispose of you boy!" **_it snapped its beakful of canines at Sora. Riku pushed him out of the way and I pushed him. The bird ended up missing us all because Hojo knocked me over and fell with me. I landed on top of Riku. "Get off me," he mumbled. "Sorry!" I blushed. I turned my bow into an battle axe that glowed with my light power and I swung it at the bird's head. I decapitated him and smiled in triumph. I ran over to Mikuru and looked at her. She was shaky and her dress was ripped but otherwise she was fine.

"I-i was soo scared," She cried. I patted her head and Sora kneeled next to her and wiped at tear from her eye. "Don't cry you're okay now," he said. I looked over at Riku and Hojo. Riku didn't look happy. I frowned and told Sora to go and buy Mikuru new clothes. He and her left and I turned and walked over to Riku. "What's up?" I asked him. "Sora was put in danger, I need to protect him, just as much as you want to protect Mikuru," he said. "What are you saying that's it's dangerous to be with Mikuru? She's a weak and girly I can't let leave her to be taken by Fuzen! Besides he wants her, which is a bad thing," I said. Riku looked at the sky and then back at me. "Why did you save me?" he asked. "It would be a bother if you were injured," I said simply and snapped so Hojo would follow me. "So, I'd be an inconvience? What about you miss Hero? It seems like more of an inconvience for you to be hurt," he said smugly. "I am a HERO!," I said.

**Authors note I gotta go sorry! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm so so so sorry! I was typing on my friend's laptop yesterday and then my mom came to pick me up right then and I was like oh no! Let me post what I have please! So yeah I didn't want to leave it like that but I didn't want to lose all that I typed either so I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would be living the cushy pillow life.**

(Okay so I copied over the last few things said between Keera and Riku)

Keera's p.o.v

"Why did you save me?" he asked. "It would be a bother if you were injured," I said simply and snapped so Hojo would follow me. "So, I'd be an inconvenience? What about you miss Hero? It seems like more of an inconvenience for you to be hurt," he said smugly. "I am a HERO!" I said, "Heroes don't get hurt and if they do it's never an inconvenience." I continued to walk. Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I blushed because his face was inches from mine. "Heroes do get hurt, we're not invincible this isn't your video game where when you die, you can just start over," he said. I looked into his turquoise eyes and replied, "I know it's not a game Riku, I don't want Mikuru or Sora…. Or you to be hurt." It looked like he wanted to say more but Mikuru and Sora had come back. "We got her clothes!" Sora yelled smiling like a goof. Mikuru ran up to me. "Isn't it cute?" she asked and twirled around. The dress had a corset top with a long petticoat skirt. It had pink ribbon and the skirt was pink while the rest was black. "Yes, it's cute but how are you going to run in that?" I asked her. She pouted. I sighed and we continued on our walk around the city. I saw that the fog was getting thicker as we got closer to a shrine. I saw that the people around the shrine and the city in general didn't have any color to them and looked depressed. The people around the shrine were the worst though. They looked like they were in a trance and just sat there and prayed in a mantra type way. It gave me the creeps and I heard Mikuru whine a little. I smiled at her only to see Sora squeeze her hand slightly. I raised an eyebrow at this and turned back to the shrine. Riku grabbed my cloak and pulled me back roughly. "What was that for…?" An arrow was lodged in his arm. "RIKU!" Sora and I yelled. He gripped his arm and grimaced. "I'm fine," He said. I shook my head and looked for where the arrow could have come from. I saw a jester-like creature smiling sickly sweet at us. I furrowed my brow and it laughed then disappeared. _What was that? _Then the shrine glowed green and a loud screeching noise came to my ears. I crouched down and grabbed my ears. Then the people that were praying rose like a bunch of zombified puppets. I screamed and heard Mikuru scream. Sora summoned his keyblade and Riku summoned his but I grabbed his arm. "We can take care of them, just keep Mikuru safe," I said. Then I summoned my shield and had it transform into a Laser pointer. I zapped the bodies temporarily paralyzing them. While Sora cut the almost invisible strings with his keyblade. We made a pathway to the gate and I transformed my Laser pointer into one of those sci-fi guns that shot beams of energy out of them. I aimed it at the shrine and hit it full blast with my light. A green fox jumped out that had nine tails. Its face was like an anbu mask from Naruto and its tails had strings of beads down it. "Leave this place, it belongs to Fuzen," the fox said. "No way!" Sora and I said in unison. "She's the guardian!" Riku yelled at us. I looked at her and sure enough the strings to the bead looked slack and broken and the shrine was glowing it was her. I changed my gun to a bow and shot arrows at her. Sora hit her with his keyblade and then finally we shattered her mask with my arrow of light and a hit from his keyblade. The city lit up with light and the fox turned into a regular fox with nine tails and was adorable. Hojo was back to his wolf/Pyrenees self and the people that were fainted or sickly were now healthy and full of color. "You saved us!" the people cheered and the fox itched at its ear. We were offered a hotel and food and baths. I rejected all but the food and bags to carry it in. I heard a groan and remembered Riku was injured. I mentally smacked myself and told them to find a doctor too. When they looked at me confused I groaned inwardly and said, "A healer, an herbal person… Someone that can fix wounds…" I prompted and the people nodded and scurried away. I crouched next to Riku who was sitting on the ground now clutching his arm. The arrow was glowing green like the fox and went through his arm. "I told you that you getting hurt would be an inconvenience," I said smugly but honestly I just wanted him to laugh or to argue with me so he'd forget about the pain. He smiled at me best he could. "I'll be fine we still have the cure magiks." We only had two and Mikuru and I used them. "No… Mikuru and I had to use them…" I said hanging my head. He sighed and then flinched. He was losing a lot of blood and I was worried. "Well, you did it this time," Sora said. "Sora he's hurt!" Mikuru exclaimed. Hojo licked Riku's face. "Get off me mutt," he muttered. I pulled Hojo's scruff and then told Sora and Mikuru to ask the villagers to hurry up on the healing person. "So this world doesn't have doctors…" I mumbled. "Nope a lot of worlds don't," Riku said. "What's it like going around and seeing the new worlds?" I asked him curious. "It's great, but I miss Destiny islands sometimes," Riku said. I nodded in the games Riku had matured and grown used to his world and not needed to explore as much. "I wonder if I'll miss earth… I don't have parents or siblings to return to and my only true friend was Mikuru, besides we belong to this world, we're connected to it," I said. Riku nodded and sighed a little bit he was starting to grow pale. "Riku!" I grabbed his good hand and supported his head on my lap. "Where are they?" I asked exasperated.

Sora and Mikuru…

"What do you mean you have no form of a doctor!?" Sora asked a citizen. "We have magiks," she said. Mikuru grabbed a whole bunch and the lady waved as we left. "I hope Riku's alright…" Sora said. Mikuru giggled. "He's fine Keera won't let anything bad happen to Riku," she smiled. "I guess you're right," Sora laughed. Both of them thought of Keera giving Riku a hard time about not dying and to suck it up.

Riku's p.o.v

My vision was getting blurry but I heard Keera telling me not to die and to keep strong. Grow some balls and to hang on.

**Author's note: Late to class got to wrapped up in writing hope yall liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm soo happy that everyone likes my story! Makes the stress of my life easier to deal with when I see reviews and favorites! Thank you guys so much! Now I'm going to stop gushing and continue with where I left you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did cuz then I could fix everyone's financial problems and have a pool.**

Keera's pov

Riku's eyes closed and I panicked. "Riku! Riku wake up! You can't pass out!" I shook him a little bit but his eyes wouldn't open. I looked at the arrow, I didn't want to remove it because if I did Riku would lose more blood but at the same time, it couldn't be good for him to have that stuck in his arm. _Where is Mikuru and Sora?! _I looked for citizens I mean come on this was a city, we were in the middle of town but no one was out. Hojo nudged me with his nose and I pat his head. "Hojo, find Sora and Mikuru, and hurry!" I told him. He ran off and I only hoped that he understood what I wanted him to do. I stood up and pulled Riku up with me. I had him leaning on my shoulder and was supporting his waist but I wasn't strong enough to hobble us anywhere without his help. "Riku, come on, wake up just a little bit, I need your help so I can help you," I coaxed but it didn't work. I sighed and tears swelled in my eyes. I dragged him to a hotel his arm had stopped bleeding and his lips were turning blue. I blinked back tears as I asked for a room and clean towels and hot water. I got Riku up to the room and laid him on the bed. I then went to grab a few towels and to fill a bowl with water. When I came back I grabbed the arrow, it burned my hand and I yelped in surprise. It was glowing with its sickly green color and I grabbed it again this time with my hands glowing with light. I got the arrow out and immediately, but gently started to clean the wound than I wrapped it up best I could. When I was done I went to the bathroom to clean my face and change clothes. After that it was a waiting game I only hoped that Riku would be able to wait.

Sora's pov

We hurried after Hojo as he led us to where Riku and Keera were. Then Mikuru tripped and the bag of Magik was caught by the jester from before. "Give it back!" I told it and summoned my keyblade. It laughed and smiled at us with its clown painted lips. "**I don't think so, Fuzen commands me, I am Bingo on of the 12 gates, and I'm taking these with me.**" He disappeared and then reappeared at Mikuru's side. "**By the way, Lord Fuzen needs you,**" I went to pick up Mikuru and I lunged at him. He disappeared again and frowned. "**Why are you so difficult? I guess I'm just going to have to poison the boy's mind along with his body,**" Bingo laughed. "What do you mean?" Mikuru asked. He looked down at her the bag dangling from in front of us. "**You see little girl, my arrows,**" he summoned up an arrow, "**Are covered in the beautiful green glow of Fuzen's power, I have also added a deadly poison to the arrow that is now coursing through your friend's veins." **He laughed manically and then disappeared for good. "What are we going to do? We took all of that woman's Magik," Mikuru said worriedly. I shrugged, "I really don't know."

Keera's pov

_I kept checking to make sure Riku had a pulse and that he was still breathing. I wanted to leave and search for Mikuru and Sora but I couldn't leave Riku because what if he did stop breathing? "Riku, I tried to help you… I'm sorry it's all my fault, I should've been paying attention," I closed my eyes and cried a little bit. "Why are you crying?" I opened my eyes. "Riku!" I hugged him. "I was so worried; I didn't think you'd ever open your eyes again!" He laughed a little though it was strained. "You were worried?" He asked. I blushed and looked away. "No, I knew you'd be fine," I said crossing my arms. I peeked at his face through my bangs and saw that he was still in obvious trouble. "You're still not okay…" I told him. "I did get shot with an arrow," he joked. "True…" I said biting my lip. He was awake I could look for Mikuru and Sora. I got up to leave and then I saw Riku's eyes go black. "Riku?" I asked. He gurgled and then lunged at me I screamed when his face turned into the jester's and he started to choke me…_

I jolted awake and cursed because I had fallen asleep. I looked at Riku the color had returned to his lips and he was staring at me. "You're awake," I smiled. "Yeah…" he said. "I was worried," I blushed. "Were you?" He asked. "A little bit, I knew you'd be okay though because you're too stubborn to die," I laughed. He shrugged at this and I sat next to him. "I don't think I'm completely okay," he said. I could see that then again he did get shot with an arrow just like he said in my nightmare. "I'm going to look for Mikuru and Sora; they're taking too long… Don't die while I'm away," I ordered. He chuckled and laid back on the pillow. I left in search of our airheaded friends.

**Author's note: Well that was better **** Riku's not dead but he's still not in the clear as Keera looks for Sora and Mikuru the poison is coursing through his veins killing him slowly and caressing each artery like it was tiny baby. Will Keera find Sora and Mikuru and get an antidote before it's too late?! Wait and read in the next installment of World of Nightmares! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: So sorry for the cliff hangers and stuff lol but it's because I keep writing between classes and I keep having to hurry up and stop because I see that I have like five minutes before class and I'm like oh no! And have to hurry up and post what I have lol. So here's 10 and I'm like really excited! Woo! Shout out to my readers! All of you! Thank you soo much! Btw Bingo the jester is the pic for the story right now **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Sora's pov

Mikuru and I went back to the stand to see if the lady had anything left to help them out. "I'm sorry I wish I could help but I gave you everything I had," she said. I sighed in exasperation. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so clumsy," Mikuru said when we walked away. "It's not your fault Mikuru, We need to figure out how that thing was able to stay in the light world when it's one of the dark creatures though," I said wondering how Bingo was able to stay evil and in this part of the world. "Well maybe she is a moving gate," Mikuru said. "Maybe…" I replied. "Sora! Mikuru!" Keera ran towards us and when she got closer her face fell. "Where are the Magiks?" she asked. Mikuru looked down and I looked at her sheepishly. "We lost them…" I told her. She frowned, "Well we can get more right?" She asked. We shook our heads. "I stopped the bleeding so he'll be okay," she smiled. We frowned a little. "He's poisoned too…" Mikuru said. Keera turned around screamed and then turned back. "Okay how'd you lose them?" Keera asked pinching her nose. "Bingo stole them," I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked. "The jester that shot him, she stole the bag when Mikuru tripped," I told her. Keera stomped her foot and then groaned. "What are we going to do? Riku's going to die! And it's all because he had to save me! I'm not going to allow him to hold this over me! We have to find an antidote now!" Keera walked towards a citizen watering they're plants. "Excuse me, sir? Do you know of any plants that can cure poison?" she asked. "Keera these people have-" I was interrupted. "There is a plant in the shrine that can cure anything, but only Urufu can sniff it out and they are controlled by Fuzen now," he said. Keera jumped "Hojo! Where are you boy?!" she called. The giant Pyrenees and Wolf mix bounded over. "To the shrine!" Keera ran Hojo at her heels. We went after her.

Keera's pov

_We have to find this plant! Riku will not die because of me! _

Riku's pov

Something was off and my arm wouldn't move. Then again Keera did wrap it up like a billion times. I looked at my bandaged arm. "What am I supposed to do? Keera won't let me die and I really would rather not die… Now I'm talking to myself… I'm going to die," I sighed. Then winced as a spasm went up my arm.

Keera's pov

Hojo kept running around in circles and getting us lost. "Do you know what we're looking for boy?" I asked him. He woofed and cocked his head to the side. "I guess not," I sweat dropped and Sora and Mikuru laughed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," I bit my thumb nail and groaned. _Riku's going to die and it's going to be my fault… _I blinked back tears and then Hojo woke up and woofed excitedly then ran I followed him and found a plant. The plant had a faint sweet aroma and had a huge lily blossom with Aloe Vera looking leaves and the spikes of a cactus. "We found it!" I cried happily and hugged Hojo. "You found it boy! Sora, Mikuru…" I looked up and the jester was there. "Hello girly, we haven't properly met, I'm Bingo and I am here to kill you or that plant whichever is easiest," she smiled sweetly. "Hah! I won't let you kill this plant you shouldn't even be here!" I yelled at her. "I can go where I want and with whom I want, I am the traveling guardian gate," she disappeared and then popped back up next to me. "You won't win," she whispered in my ear. I grabbed her neck and pulled her in front of me. "I always win," I told her and head butted her. She fell down and I grabbed the plant poking a finger or two but I'd be fine. I ran out of the room and saw Sora and Mikuru. "Run! I have the plant!" I told them and Hojo ran ahead of us. "Stupid dog! You're not supposed to protect us!" I laughed.

We made it to the hotel room. Riku's breathing was haggard and I touched his head. "Riku?" I asked him. He opened one of his eyes and smiled. "We have a plant that can help you!" I said. I smiled and Riku's eye closed. "NO! Open your eyes, you have to… How does this plant work…?" I asked coming up blank. Sora ran downstairs and Mikuru looked at her shoes. "Where is he going?" I asked. "He's going to ask the hotel manager and if she doesn't know he's going to ask the man from before," she said. I nodded and went to the bathroom to take care of my hands. When I came out I noticed Mikuru changed Riku's bandages. "You are soo much better at that than me," I laughed. Riku's arm actually looked like an arm instead of a bandaged blob. "Well I did read all of those medical books," she giggled. "How does he look?" I asked her. "Not good…" she looked down. I nodded and then Sora ran back up the stairs. "Ta da! Doctor!" he said motioning to a small humpbacked woman. "I do plant, move girl," she ordered. I moved and the woman started to crush the plants leaves and petals in a bowl and then she took a small net and grabbed the spikes she poked Riku's arm with one and he opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Spike cure poison, rest of plant cures wounds, you keep," she handed me the bowl and left. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah I don't hurt anymore," he said. I squeaked happily and kissed him. He grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed kissing me deeply. Sora and Mikuru coughed. I pulled back quickly and blushed. "I-I gotta go…" I got off the bed and ran out the door.

Riku's pov

_Why did she run from me?_

**Author's note: Why did Keera run? I honestly don't know why yet I just thought it'd be a good twist muwahahahaha lol So my dear readers what'd you think? Two updates in one day I spoil ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey reader's how are you guys? I'm pretty good but my computer is being slow… -_- That's okay though! I'm happy that I got a few reviews on the last chapter! SO thank you and so I don't waste any more time… ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, just my ocs Keera and Mikuru and the general idea of the story but Sora and Riku and other Kingdom Hearts related stuff all goes to the original makers!**

Riku's pov

_Why did she run? Did I do something wrong? What'd I do? I thought... But she kissed me… Was I wrong to kiss back?_

"I'm going after her," I said getting up grunting a bit, my muscles were still sore and my arm still wasn't healed.  
"Keera would kill us if we let you out like you are!" Mikuru said standing in my way. "I have to go after her, she ran…" I said. "But..." I pushed pass her and ran out the door.

Sora's pov

"Should we go after him?" Mikuru asked. I shook my head. "Riku and Keera have to figure things out on their own," I told her. She nodded and looked at her shoes. _She's so cute. _I smiled at her and she looked up and smiled shyly back. "So will you run away too?" I asked blushing. "Run away from what?" She asked looking confused. I ducked my head. "Never mind…" I blushed.

Keera's pov

_Why'd I do that? He'll reject me for sure! I'm so stupid! _I ran along the city streets and out the gates. I didn't stop even when Hojo howled as I ran through the fog of the darkness. _Mikuru always gets the boys not me… I just scare them off and beat them with a bat so they leave Mikuru alone… That's my job; I'm not supposed to fall in love… I'm always rejected anyway unless it's some jock asshole… _I tripped over a hole in the ground and landed hard on my face. "Ow…" I moaned and lifted myself to a sitting position. I noticed that the fog was particularly thick and creepy right now. I felt a chill go down my back and saw Bingo appear. "Aw, did the wittle hero have a fall?" she cooed. I glared at her. "Leave me alone, you sad excuse for a clown," I spat. She put her hands over her heart. "Oh, you hurt my feelings," she smiled a creepy Joker from Batman type of smile and cocked her head. I stood up and wiped the dirt from my jeans. "I'm going to defeat you now," I said and summoned Taiyou in buster sword mode. "I'm shaking in my bell tipped boots!" She laughed and snapped her fingers. A little ball of fire appeared and she shot it at me. I dodged and whipped my buster sword around hitting her in the side. She oofed and then disappeared. I changed Taiyou into shield mode again. I kept moving not allowing her to get behind me. So she appeared in five feet away with a whip in hand and swung it at me. I lifted Taiyou and the whip bounced off. I jumped at her shifting Taiyou into two swords and I filled them with my light power before hitting Bingo from both sides. She screamed, "This isn't over girl!" then disappeared. I sat in the fog and Taiyou disappeared. I walked out of the fog back towards the city. "There you are why'd you run from me?" Riku was standing in front of me. I blushed and looked down. "Umm…" I blinked. He walked closer to me and I took a step back. "I know you don't like me Riku… If anything I probably scare you…" I whispered. He stepped closer and gently grabbed my chin then made me look at him. "You don't scare me Keera, if anything you amaze me," he said looking into my jade eyes with his turquoise ones. "But… I'm loud and stubborn, and mean and I argue too much and…" he kissed me again and I sighed in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up a little (and grunting a little cuz of the arrow wound). It lasted all of 10 seconds but it meant so much more. "I love you Keera-chan," he said giving me another little peck on the lips. "I...I can't I'm sorry…" I said and pushed him away. "I don't understand," he said frustrated. I closed my eyes then looked at the sun streaked sky. "You'll tire of me soon enough… They always do, I'm not meant to fall in love," I hiccupped a sob away. He hugged me close and stroked my hair. "I don't see how anyone can get tired of you…" he whispered into my hair. I held back tears and buried my face in his chest.

Sora's pov

I was a little envious that Riku got his kiss before me but oh well. I'll get it eventually. Mikuru was on the balcony of our hotel room. "Hey… Mikuru?" I asked her walking out to where she was. She turned towards me. "Yeah Sora," she asked. I blushed at her cute expression and pretty pink hair and emerald eyes. "Never mind," I looked down. She shrugged, "fine."

Mikuru's pov

_I'm soo jealous! Sora should have kissed me by now! _I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was streaked with pinks and oranges. I looked at Sora he was looking at me and I blushed before looking away. _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he doesn't like me… _Sora walked close to me looking determined and then kissed me, on the cheek but it was a start. "I really really like you Mikuru, I-I'm just really bad at this…" he blushed. I smiled softly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's okay Sora, we can get better together," I hugged him and I heard him let out a breath and hug me back.

Riku's pov

I didn't understand this wonderful girl I was holding in my arms. I wanted to desperately show her that I meant what I said but I didn't know how. "Let's go back to the hotel," I whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Can we just walk around the city a little bit?" she asked. "Yes, we can do whatever you want Keera," I told her. She smiled and we walked around the city. "I… I've never felt anything for anyone before… Boys ran when they saw me coming because I was too much trouble and I wasn't girly and fragile like Mikuru," she said, "I scared off the few suitors I did have because I didn't think they were good enough… Then one boy did take an interest in me, but he was a dick and Mikuru liked him, naturally I rejected him and then he went after Mikuru, she didn't want to be anyone's second choice so she rejected him and he hit her… She told me and I beat him with a bat the next day and got suspended, Mikuru's parents had me switch schools but it was already rumored that I was dangerous by the time I got there." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "No offense, my little hero, but I don't find you all that intimidating," I laughed. Her eyes lit up, "You're secretly intimidated by my skills," she smirked. "Maybe you're kissing skills, but honestly in a fight, I could take you," I bumped her with my elbow a little bit. She playfully punched my arm. "Let's go then!" she challenged and jumped on me. I was off guard and I fell over. "Ow… You win, you win!" I laughed before flipping her over and pinning her on the ground. "I thought I won," she whined. "Heroes don't whine," I smirked. "They also don't hit girls," she smiled. "I haven't hit you yet," I laughed. She struggled underneath me and I blushed at the slight excitement I felt, then she flipped over on top. "I win," she smiled and got off me, she offered me a hand up. "How'd you win?" I asked her. "I'm a girl, I win by default," she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. "Riku…" She was blushing. "Yes?" I asked. "I love you too…" She then pushed me into a bush. "Last one to the hotel has to sleep on the floor!" she called running. "You cheated!" I laughed shaking my head at the adorable oddball.

**At the castle of Lord Fuzen!**

"Where is Bingo? What is she doing? I need my extra eyes on the heroes at all times!" I yelled. The soldiers scrambled and I sighed in irritation. "First the Tsume fail me and now that damned Jester is doing who knows what, if you want anything done you have to do it yourself!" I threw a ball of dark energy at one of the goblin he fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep and started to struggle and scream. I enjoyed his torment and then went to freshen up, it's not every day you meet the girl that's going to be your queen.

**Author's note:  
OH no! Fuzen is on a rampage! Will our heroes survive their first encounter with the Lord of Nightmares?! Please review and/ or follow/favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I'm slightly distracted by Ridiculousness at the moment. Okay well that lasted all of 10 minutes lol. OH umm warning slight descriptive violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Keera's pov

We woke up rather early the next day and packed our stuff in light weight rucksacks and then set off. We walked into the dark fog and kept relatively close to each other. As we walked it was quiet and we didn't see anything. I looked at Riku and he nodded getting in front while I went to the back of the group, Sora went to Mikuru's left and Hojo on her right. We weren't going to take any chances, Bingo, or one of Lord Fuzen's nasty creatures could be around. I looked into the sky the black clouds swirling in the redness of it.

Eventually we entered a wooded area and a shed was sitting in it. I checked it out and walked out finding nothing. "It's just too quiet," I commented as I got closer to our group.

"Well my dear that would be because I sent them all away." I turned around quickly summoning Taiyou in bow form and reaching for a Light arrow in my quiver. A man with dark silver, shaggy hair and ice blue eyes looked down at us. His cape billowed in the non-existent wind. "I am Lord Fuzen of Nightmares, I am here for my Queen and to destroy the Light that flows through your spirit," The man said. "So you're Lord Fuzen? You don't look very menacing to me," I said my arrow trained on his figure. He chuckled darkly and floated down to us. Riku, Sora, Hojo, and I made a protective wall around Mikuru. "Then why do you cower? Why do you squirm with my nightmares?" he asked. He stepped closer to me and I shot my arrow at the space between his eyes. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me, he grabbed my chin roughly. "Don't make me laugh," He growled, I punched him in the gut. He let go of my face and grunted a bit. My hand hurt slightly his stomach was kinda hard. "Get away from her," Riku growled standing in front of me. "Don't worry boy, I'm not after her… Mikuru dear, that's right I know your name, I also know what you're capable of as a vessel for Darkness," he smirked at Riku and I.

"What does he mean?" Mikuru asked. I turned towards her. "I wasn't completely honest with you Mikuru when I said you just passed out..." I looked at the ground. "So… I'm the vessel of darkness thing?" she asked. "Darkness, my pretty, you are Darkness in a physical form, I've been waiting for you to reawaken so we could rule the world's together," Fuzen told her. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Mikuru's eyes started to fill with tears. "I told them not to, because I didn't think you would be able to handle it…" I winced at the hurt in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, Mikuru," Sora said. Fuzen growled and shot a ball of dark energy at Sora. He yelped and then fell on the ground asleep withering and screaming in his nightmares. Fuzen laughed manically and grabbed Mikuru around the waist. I shot an arrow at his bicep and it dug in deep. He howled in pain as the arrow started to glow and shine. He grabbed it and ripped it out. He skin smoked on his hand and his arm smoldered. "AHH! Help! Keera… Riku… Sora!" Mikuru screamed and then Fuzen disappeared for good. "No! Mikuru!" I ran at Fuzen with an arrow in hand but he was gone before I could stab him. "No, no, no….. Mikuru! Oh what have I done?" I sat on the ground and cried. Riku held me and Hojo nuzzled my face. "Sora…" Riku and I both said running over to him. "No, Mikuru, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sora had tears running down his sleeping face and he kept struggling in his sleep. "What do we do?" Riku asked. "Oh! I know!" I had my hands glow with Light and held Sora's head. He stopped struggling and went into a peaceful sleep. "What about Mikuru?" I asked Riku before he could reply a pack of Dark Urufu entered the forest around us. Hojo growled menacingly and Tsume flew down from the sky with Bingo riding on the back of one. "Hello kiddies!" She laughed, "It looks like your down one." I glared at her and stood up. The Urufu growled at me and one went to lunge and Hojo ripped out its jugular. He growled at the others in warning. Bingo floated up into the red sky. "Kill them!" She ordered. Then the Tsume and Urufu were on us. I shot at the Tsume and Hojo continued to rip the jugulars out of the Urufu and the occasional Tsume. Riku jumped from Tsume to Tsume slicing each one in half. Blood and feathers, fur, and dark smog flooded the clearing. I heard a howl of pain that wasn't one of the dark Urufu. I looked towards it as I let another arrow fly and stabbed one of the Urufu with a kunai of light. Hojo was whimpering with blood running from his neck. "NO!" I ran towards him slicing enemies with a sword of Taiyou and a sword of Light in each hand. A particulary big Urufu tackled me to the ground and I grabbed its jaws and closed my eyes as I stabbed it in the side of the head. It fell in a heap on top of me. I scrambled out from underneath and held Hojo's head in my lap. "Hojo… No please don't die!" I cried. The fight was over the clearing splattered in blood and bodies. "No, no Hojo!" I sobbed as he turned back to his regular light form and his big eyes closed. "NO!" I screamed.

**Author's note: no comment…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hojo died :'( but it had to happen. Hello readers! Thank you for your reviews and continued support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OCs**

Riku's pov

Keera sat there and sobbed into Hojo's scruff. I slowly walked over to her. "Keera…" I said gently. She looked up at me, and I frowned at her tear streaked face. I hugged her and she continued to sob. I pet hair and just held her. "He died protecting us…" she wiped her tears away. "We have to continue for him and so we can save Mikuru…" she stood up just a shell of a girl. "Do you want to bury him?" I asked. "We don't have a shovel…" she murmured. "I can use Taiyou," I suggested. She half-heartedly summoned Taiyou in a shovel type mode. I saw her petting his fur and cleaning it with one of our flasks. I was finally done and we lowered him into the grave and buried him. "I loved him, he was a good dog," she said, "A bloody good dog…" she started to sniffle and then shook her head. "Let's get Sora and continue with our journey," I said gently. I picked Sora up and put him on my back and then Keera and I walked on in our torn, bloody, clothes.

Keera's pov

He was gone, I didn't know what to do and I was lost. Then as we walked I decided to turn this hurt into anger and to focus on destroying Bingo and Fuzen. We stopped at a tree that had a hollowed out and base and made camp. Riku took the first shift and I fell into a fitful sleep. _Hojo and I were playing on the beach again and I smelt like wet dog and so did he. We fell into the sand and I pulled at his wet floppy ear. "I love you, Hojo," I smiled at him, he woofed and licked my face. Then the dream turned dark and Hojo melted into the sand. I gasped as the sea turned sickly green again and the souls started to climb onto the beach reaching for me. I looked at the melting Hojo and saw that his eyes were gone. I screamed and closed my own eyes…_

"Keera, Keera? Are you okay?" Riku asked. I woke up in a cold sweat. "Y-yeah… Bad dream… My turn?" I asked. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Riku asked. I nodded and watched the darkness as Riku slept. I buried my fingers in his long hair and stroked it while he slept and I kept watch. After a little while Sora yawned and woke up. "W-what happened? Where's Hojo? And Mikuru! We didn't save her?!" he shook me. "Sora calm down," I told him. He let me go his blue eyes waiting for answers. "Mikuru couldn't be saved we are after her right now, Hojo died in a battle of Urufu and Tsume that Bingo sent on us," I felt really sad again. "I'm so sorry," Sora said. I gave him a broken smile. "I'll be okay… You have watch now," I cuddled to Riku and fell asleep.

Riku's pov

"Hey you're awake," I mumbled when I saw Sora watching the dark fog. "Yeah, Keera told me what happened," he said. I nodded and smiled down at her. "I feel really lucky to have her," I told him. "I know, I can see it when you look at her… Do you think Mikuru is okay?" Sora asked his blue eyes full of worry. "I hope so Sora," I told him. He looked down and the sun peeked on the horizon. I gently shook Keera awake and she mumbled sleepily and stretched. "Morning already?" she asked. "Unfortunately," I said gently. "I'm not a daisy Riku," Keera narrowed her eyes. "I know you not dear," I said patting her bed head. She blushed and got a brush out of her rucksack. We left soon after a breakfast of dried fruit and meat. Keera kept her eyes peeled for any sign of a guardian or a gate that we could defeat. Finally we came upon a door with eyes all over it. The eyes glared at us and the door glowed the same green as the others. "Well… This is easier than I thought it would be…" Keera said looking around. I looked in the trees but nothing was around. Keera summoned Taiyou in shield mode and shot her light at the door. The eyes rolled and then this part of the world came to life. The door was gone and the darkness from it floated there. Keera shot more light at the darkness and it disappeared. "Gate 4 down, 8 to go…" she said.

We made it to a small village and stayed at an inn there. Keera and I had to buy new clothes and get cleaned up. She collapsed in the queen sized bed in an XXXL t-shirt and fell asleep. I snuggled next to her and Sora got the other bed. "I love you Keera," I whispered. She snored in response and I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

Sora's pov

I woke up early and got in the shower before Keera could. When I walked back in Keera was up and grabbing clothes. She smiled at me and went into the bathroom. Riku was packing clothes and food and little Magik's in the bags along with a vial of the mush the lady gave us from the plant. I sat on the bed and yawned. "Are we going to find another gate?" I asked. "I don't know, we have to keep moving though," Riku replied.

Mikuru's pov

Fuzen's castle was huge and menacing. He gave me a big room and drawers of dresses and shoes. I missed Sora and Keera though. I even missed Riku and Hojo a little bit. "How is my queen doing?" Fuzen asked walking into my room. "I'm fine," I said quietly. "Is everything to your liking? Do you need more dresses or plants? Shoes maybe? My queen should be happy," he said. "I want to go back to my friends and I can't be your queen," I told him. He pushed a plant into the floor. "You are my queen and your friends are dead by now, I sent armies of Tsume and Urufu after them and Bingo," he said calmly. "I'm not going to be happy if my friends are dead," I said crossing my arms. "Where is the Darkness that is supposed to fill you? I've seen your power I know it's there," he walked out of the room. "You will join me for dinner." He shut the door and I was alone. I looked out my window, I was in one of the towers but it wasn't too far from the ground. I tied my dresses and the bed sheets together and threw them out the window and climbed down them quickly. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran through the moat and into the surrounding thicket. It pulled at my clothes and hair but eventually I made it and continued to run through the woods.

Fuzen's pov

"Bingo is slacking off," I growled. The only way I could keep an eye on things is through Bingo's third eye and she was not spying on the 'heroes' or watching my queen so I had to keep a guard outside her door at all times she'd learn to love me and if not it won't matter once I combine my power with hers. She'll have no choice then. I stomped around my chambers getting dressed for dinner when I was informed that she had escaped. I stormed through the castle blasting things as I went and when I made it to her room I saw her ladder out the window and I destroyed that tower. "Get me the Slender Man!" I roared and the guards scrambled to do my bidding.

Mikuru's pov

I never stopped until I discovered that I could no longer move my legs then I crawled into a tree and shrouded myself with thick dark fog. It took a few tries to get it down but once I did I felt safe and soon fell asleep.

Sora's pov

Mikuru had to be close and had to be okay. If she wasn't I didn't know what I would do. Unfortunately we had no idea where Fuzen's castle was and it could be anywhere on this world and Mikuru could be anywhere but I knew Keera wouldn't stop till we found her.

**Author's note: Once again thank you for the continued support and Now I shall sleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey sorry it's been about a week since my last update lol… I got sick and then I had to do school work and it's just been awful. But Here I am! Alive and well so here comes the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OCs and the general idea and plot for this particular story **

Keera's pov

We had been walking for a few days now in the darkness still no sign of a guardian or gate. I sighed inwardly and looked up in the trees. It could be hiding up there who knows? They've been taking actual humanoid forms lately. I looked over at Riku he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at Sora he… Well he looked determined… Sora was searching frantically and had a derp look on his face of what could be called focus if you squint your eyes and look real close.

"Look at what I've found!" I summoned Taiyou in bow and quiver form and nocked an arrow aiming at the third eye on the miserable jester's face. I released it but missed by an inch and got her forehead instead. She screamed and fell to the ground. I shot another arrow at her chest it hit and she screeched in pain. Then I shot an arrow at her third eye determined to hit it this time. "For Hojo," I whispered as I let it fly and it hit squarely she screamed and grabbed at her head and then white light blinded us. When I could see again I saw a girl with pixie cut blonde hair, her right eye was light blue and the other half of her face had a smiling mask over it. Her clothes were bright green and red and orange. "I didn't kill you…" I whispered ashamed of myself. Riku looked at me worriedly. "You released me!" She cheered. I glared and got another arrow ready, Riku grabbed me from behind. "Keera, don't! She's not evil anymore," he grunted as I struggled against him. "I don't care! She killed Hojo!" I yelled and then started to cry. My legs started to wobble and Riku gently lowered me to the ground. "I know I can never make up for what I did when I was evil, I am truly sorry though… I can tell you where the Dark Lord's castle is and tell you that you're friend escaped…" I looked at the new Bingo. I knew it wasn't her fault she couldn't control what she did when she was evil but it didn't make me feel any better. "Where is it?" I asked standing and wiping my face. She nodded, "It's a month's walk from the next town and your friend should be somewhere in the upcoming woods, she may be closer than I think… I don't know how far she could've gone." I nodded and Sora said thanks for me then Bingo disappeared. I was so wrapped up in grief that I didn't notice that this part of the world was still in the dark. "Why is it in the dark still?" I asked. I looked up and the sky was blue and the clouds were white. "She must have been the one responsible for the sky," Riku said. I nodded and we continued our walk. Riku grabbed me from behind and kissed me passionately. It was over too soon and I felt myself blushing. "W-what was that for?" I asked shyly. He kissed me again and my legs wobbled for a different reason. "Do I need a reason to kiss you? Other than the fact that I love you?" he asked. I blushed a deep red. "I guess not…" I giggled. "Now stop being so sad and wrapped up in revenge, we have to save our friend," Riku said. I nodded and looked at a very envious Sora.

Sora's pov

_I miss Mikuru… I want to grab her and give her a passionate kiss and tell her I love her! _I couldn't be too mad though Riku felt the same about Kairi when I was with her. I'm happy for him and Keera but when it came down to it Kairi didn't want me and now Mikuru was out there lost and alone and I couldn't do anything about it.

Mikuru's pov

I heard voices when I woke up. "She's awake! Nickie she's awake!" I heard a perky girl's voice say. "Cathy you're my partner you need to report to me first." A mellow boy's voice said. I opened my eyes and saw a short girl with shoulder length wavy blue hair and pink eyes and a boy with perfectly cut and curled brunette hair framing his face symmetrically and dark green eyes. I was also no longer in my tree. "W-where am I?" I asked. A tall beautiful girl walked into my view. She had white hair in a messy bun with bangs and loose ends hanging in her dull red eyes. She was tan which was weird but it just went with her beautiful amazon-like look. "Hi, I'm Nickie; you are in the base of the B.S. which stands for The Black Stars. I am their leader," the girl said. "I'm Cathy!" the blue haired girl said. "I'm Darren, who said you were the leader Nickie?" the brunette asked the white haired girl. "We voted on it," a boy with black shaggy yet spiked hair that hung in his ice blue eyes said. "I didn't get a vote," Darren said. "Yes you did," a taller more mature looking Cathy entered. She had the same blue hair but hers was hip length and straight. Her chest was flatter than Cathy's but she had more curves. "You complained that the ballots weren't symmetrical and gave up your voting privileges, I'm Lynn by the way," she introduced. When I thought I had met everyone a boy with star shaped golden hair and neon orange eyes walked in with a girl that was taller than him and very graceful looking she had purple hair in a Japanese style ponytail and brown eyes. "The star of the show is here! I am Shining Star!" the golden haired boy said. "I'm Nadeshiko nice to meet you," the purple haired girl introduced. "You and Cathy aren't symmetrical it shames me as your master!" Darren cried. "Your height, your hair and even your boobs are different!" he whined grabbing Cathy and Lynn's breasts. Lynn punched him while Cathy giggled. "Umm… I'm Mikuru," I said to all of them. "Nice to meet you, now come with me, you need better clothes," Nickie grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed roughly. She took me to a room and closed the door. Then she rummaged through the closet and found a pair of jeans and a navy blue tank top. "Here put these on," she commanded. "I like my dress though," I said looking down. I was still in the pink and black dress from the city that Sora and I bought. "It's not practical for traveling through the forest," Nickie explained. That was true; she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a white tube top with a black star on it. She left the room and I changed. I noticed that the tank had a black star on it too. I left the room and saw everyone lounging around. I noticed that everyone was wearing something with a black star on it. "You still look cute!" Cathy said perkily. I blushed and mumbled a thank you. "What exactly are the black stars?" I asked. Shining Star stood up. "The Black Stars! We are a-" he got hit by Scar and then Nickie stood up. "We are a rebel group that refuses to bow down to Fuzen and his rule; we fight the darkness and protect the citizens of the surrounding towns as best as we can, we are the heroes of Gokuraku!" Nickie said. (**That's the name of world**.) I nodded, "Well umm thanks for helping me." Nickie snorted, "Not like you know how to help yourself walking around like you were, didn't your mama ever teach you about men?" She asked. I blushed annoyed and looked at the ground. I was wearing a pair of boots that were slightly too big because my ballet flats weren't practical shoes either. Before I could reply the roof of the base was lifted up and debris started to rain down. "Everyone battle mode!" Nickie commanded. Scar transformed into a ruby red battle axe with a long shaft and landed in Nickie's open palm. Cathy and Lynn transformed into pistols and Darren caught them upside in his hands. Nadeshiko turned into a giant ninja star and Shining Star looped his hand in the circle. "Don't you have a weapon?" Nickie asked raising an eyebrow. I summoned my staff and looked at the creature capable of tearing roofs off buildings. It was a giant mutated bear that roared at us deafly loud. We ran out the door and Nickie swung battle axe Scar in a graceful half circle that cut the bear's paw. He roared and swiped at us with his good paw. He dropped the roof and it landed with a thud on the building. "NO! I looked for days, to find that perfectly symmetrical building!" Darren yelled and began shooting at the bear in a frenzy each shot was precise though and hit the bear. "Stop stealing my spotlight!" Shining Star threw Ninja star Nadeshiko at the bear and she got lodged in the bear's neck. "Good job Shining Star!" Nadeshiko yelled at him in her face upper body appearing in the circle of the star. "Move," Nickie shoved me hard on the ground and cut the bear's head clean off with Scar and landed in front of me with perfect grace and stance. "Nickie is perfect symmetry," Darren said his eyes turning into hearts. The pistols shifted into Cathy and Lynn. "What about us!?" Cathy whined. "Well sure alone you are perfect but together you two shame me!" Darren whined. Cathy and Lynn huffed and walked away. "Darren keep your eyes off Nickie," the battle axe shifted into Scar. "Shining Star! How could you do that to me?!" the ninja star shifted to Nadeshiko. "I didn't mean to!" he said his neon orange eyes glowing. "What was that?" I asked dumbstruck. "We are The Masters of Weapons, those truly connected with their weapon and their battle spirit," Nickie said narrowing her eyes at me. I was disappointed. I admired this girl with my every fiber of my being but she despised me.

**Author's note: I'm actually really excited to be able to introduce my new OCs to be completely truthful though I based them off the characters in Soul Eater because I became obsessed with that show when I was sick lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own Nickie, Scar, Nadeshiko, Shining Star, Cathy, Lynn, and Darren though even if Darren and Shining Star are based off of Black Star and Death the Kid.**

**Author's note: I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please feel free to ask questions and give me some feedback it's always appreciated! I really hope I can make my new OCs work the way I want them to! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I don't know what happened with this chapter and I'm sorry it was a crappy chapter anyway so now I shall make it better! Also I'm running on caffeine and lots of sugar! I love my readers! Review review please! Also I finished my Pokémon story I was reading so yay! IT was soo good and admittedly the reason I have updated because I was busy reading it... OOps lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts!**

Keera's pov

"Freeze! Freeze!" A boy with blue skin, frozen eyes, and icicle hair screamed at us. The whole forest froze over and I lost the feeling in my fingers. "Riku? Sora? How are you doing?" I asked them. Sora was shivering and icicles hung from his brunette hair. Riku was fairing a little better. "We're fine, let's just beat this guy," Riku said. I nodded summoned Taiyou in bow and quiver form. "FREEZE!" the boy screeched. "We get it, we get it! You want us to freeze! Tough luck boy!" I said shooting an arrow at him. He swiftly dodged for someone frozen over with ice. Riku summoned his keyblade and sliced at the boy. Once again he skated away. Sora was behind him though and they fell over with the blue boy on top. "Get off me!" Sora yelled. "Freeze?!" The boy said shooting a flurry of icicles at Sora. He yelped as a few punctured his butt. "Sora get in the game!" I told the foolish brunette. "Easy for you to say!" Sora retorted. _I hope Mikuru's doing better than us..._

Mikuru's pov

I ran around dodging the blonde boy named Shining Star's attacks with his giant ninja star named Nadeshiko. His neon orange eyes blazed. "Come on! How are you going to get better by running away?!" he said. "Maybe if you took into account- AHH!" I screamed being hit and flown into a nearby tree. Nadeshiko turned into her slender, graceful, human form her purple ponytail bouncing. "We over did it Shining Star!" She yelled at her partner. He snorted and crossed his arms. "She's fine!" he said. I sat up slowly remembering the disdain in Nickie's eyes. "No I'm fine don't worry about me," I told her. "See? She's fine," Shining Star smiled.

Nickie's pov

_"_Where is Shining Star and Nadeshiko?" I asked my partner Scar. The black haired boy looked up at me with ice blue eyes. "He's training with the new girl," he answered. I nodded in response slightly frustrated but if the new girl wanted to train I wouldn't stop it why she chose Shining Star I'll never understand. Darren came in yelling about how someone had placed a picture slightly crooked on the wall. "Darren get over it!" his bluenette partner said. "No Lynn! It's not right!" Darren said his symmetrical curls bouncing. "Darren is so uptight!" his other slightly shorter bluenette partner commented. "I am not uptight Cathy!" Darren yelled. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "We should patrol," Scar said. I pushed his hair in his face. "You're right," I told him stretching and getting up. "Now that's symmetry!" Darren said scaling my body with his eyes. "Keep your eyes to yerself!" Scar growled. Darren shrugged at Scar, "I'm entitled to my opinion." Scar rolled his eyes and we left.

Keera's pov

The blue boy had all but froze Sora and Riku from waist down. I hit him with an arrow in one of his frozen over eyes. He screamed and the familiar white light blinded us. The boy fell down and smiled at us. "It's so warm!" he said. Riku and Sora had melted also and the surrounding area became alive with color. The boy now had red hair and green eyes. "Thank you," he said and bowed to me. He kissed my cheek and then left swiftly a trail of flames flowing behind him. Riku's eye twitched and I smiled at him. "Jealous?" I teased. My face slightly heated up. "No," Riku said crossing his arms marching ahead. I rolled my eyes. "Can I kiss, Keera too?" Sora teased. "No," Riku growled. Sora and I giggled at the slightly fuming white haired boy. I jumped on his back. "Aww, come on Riku, we are just playing with you, no need to get all annoyed," I said looking into his turqoise eyes. He looked down. I got off his back. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I just... Need to have some alone time with you," he said blushing slightly. I felt my face heat up. "Ohh..." I looked over at Sora he seemed oblivious to the world. "Hey why are you guys so red?" he asked. "We are not!" We both shouted. He laughed and walked ahead of us. "Whatever ya say."

**Author's note: no there will be no lemons no Riku and Keera have only been together for a few days and I don't think I could write a successful lemon, Riku is just feeling kinda intimate and Keera don't like p.d.a and neither do I so they can't kiss in front of Sora. I know they have kissed in front of him but I can't do that anymore it makes the chapter be all weird when I do. Other than that this came out better than the first time I wrote it so yay! And sorry again for the mix up I don't know what happened! Sorry it's kinda short... Review review review! Or not either way I'll update. But reviews make faster updates and happy authors!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Heya Readers! Okay I wanna point this out cuz I feel bad about it. Death the Kid is not a pervert and I am so very story Kid! Darren is based off Kid and honestly he wasn't being pervy towards Nickie he was just admiring how symmetrical she is which is a trait of Kid. But I am sorry Kid for thinking otherwise… So thank you for your reviews! And thank you for following/favoriting and for those who just pop in and read silently without making yourselves known!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or Soul Eater. I wish I did! NO actually what I wish is for men like Riku, Sora, and Soul to actually exist!**

Mikuru's pov

I was on patrol with Nickie and Scar and Shining Star and Nadeshiko. I was hoping that I could show off my new weapon transformation to Nickie and Scar though it wasn't perfect yet. The ground shook and I jumped a bit with excitement I was ready for whatever it was. Nickie put a finger to her lips motioning for us to be quiet and to take cover. I ducked behind some dead bushes and made the fog a bit more thick around us. The creature that walked through the path was about 10 feet tall and had the head of a bull and a body of man. _I Minotaur!_ I thought then I squeaked a little on the inside. _But he's so big and could easily crush me! What was I thinking?! No, no Mikuru be strong prove yourself!_ The creature sniffed the air and snorted then Shining Star jumped outta his hiding spot. "Waaah! I am Shining Star! And I am taking the stage!" he yelled. Then Nadeshiko shifted to throwing star mode while telling Shining Star that assassins are quiet. Nickie jumped out cursing Scar taking his battle axe form and I wiggled out and summoned a chain sword. I swung it at the Minotaur making sure the chain links were connected with dark power and he cried out in pain as it wrapped around his leg and hoof. "Good job, Mikuru!" Nickie called as she cut the head off the creature. Shining Star in an attempt to redeem himself sliced the Minotaur's leg with Nadeshiko. Nickie walking up to me her white hair falling in her face. "You should give a name to your weapon, it does not have a physical form but you should call it something," She told me. I looked down at the sword the blade now solid. "Kuhn should be his name," I smiled. Nickie walked away Scar following behind her and Shining Star stuck his nose in the air. "I was great out there!" he said, "You were okay Mikuru." He winked, Nadeshiko sighed and smiled at me and I just giggled. _Sora, Keera, if you could see me now…_

Keera's pov

We got a hotel for the night but the place was packed and all double bed rooms were taken. We ended up getting to single bed rooms that were linked by a door. Riku and I got a room and Sora got his own room. "When do you think we'll find Mikuru?" Sora asked. It pulled at my heart a little to think that I couldn't stop Fuzen from taking Mikuru and the fact that she was out there alone terrified me. "I hope we find her soon," I told him. He nodded looking depressed. Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We'll probably find her tomorrow, it has been two weeks since we got to the city Bingo mentioned and Mikuru should be in the area," he told Sora. Sora smiled and said, "I'm sure you're right Riku." Riku and I entered our room. "I hope Mikuru's okay… I failed her as a hero… And a friend…" I looked at my hands in my lap. "We have to find her for Sora… It's not good for him to be depressed like this," he said. "I know Riku, I know I failed okay?" I felt tears prickle in my eyes. Riku cupped my face in his hand. "Hey, it's not your fault, you can't protect everyone Keera," he soothed. "I promised her she'd be okay…" I whispered. Riku kissed me soft and tentative like I would smack him if he wasn't careful. I felt my chest swell and my heart beat like crazy. I kissed him back and tangled my hands in his long white locks. We leaned back on the bed and the kiss changed. It went from sweet to passionate and hungry. I needed the distraction of his lips and the escape from the world. He licked my bottom lip and I wanted to pull back scared of screwing up the kiss with my clumsy tongue that's never had practice. With my hands tangled in his hair and his wrapped around my waist though it was hard to pull back. I decided to give in and let his tongue roam my mouth. I gasped a little bit and tentatively ran my tongue against his. As our tongues fought for control our legs wrapped around each other and then I had to come up for air. I blushed furiously at my first ever make out session with the boy that I'd been in love with for years. His face was flushed too. Then I mentally smacked myself. Riku had never had a relationship! He's always been alone and it tugged at my heart a little bit to know he was as inexperienced as me. I noticed he was looking at me. I blushed deeper. "What?" I squeaked. He smiled. "You're so cute," his forehead rested against mine. I smiled. Then the door was banged upon. We both sighed I stood up to answer it. "Yes?" I asked. A man with no hair and squinty eyes looked up at me. "There are Minotaurs running amok in town! Everyone is advised to stay indoors," he said. I nodded and turned to Riku. "Trouble get…" I broke off as Sora hit Riku with the door that connected our rooms. "Finally some action! I was getting tired of listening to you two suck face!" Sora said happily running out the door. I blushed furiously and Riku rubbed his nose. We ran after Sora.

Mikuru's pov

"There are more Minotaurs running around the town next door," Darren walked in Cathy and Lynn flanking his sides. "Let's go Black Stars!" Nickie yelled her and Scar running out. I followed them, keeping up easily with Shining Star and Darren. _Here we go!_

Keera's pov

When we got to the center of town we saw Minotaurs ripping apart stands and small huts. In the midst of the chaos was a tall man in a black suit, red tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. No hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. He was about 15 feet tall and nothing but bones. I recognized him quickly as the Slender Man from my dreams and the legends on Earth. He looked over at us and motioned for the Minotaurs. They looked at us and stampeded towards us. Riku and I jumped out of the way. Sora scrambled around trying to dodge the beasts. Then he was saved by a boy with star-shaped gold hair and neon orange eyes with a black star embezzling his white muscle shirt. "No need to fear! Shining Star is here!" he said heroically crashing them both into a tree. Then a girl with white hair and tan skin and a boy with black hair and pale skin entered the arena the boy turned into a battle axe and then the boy with golden hair stood up and whistled. A girl with purple hair jumped down from a tree and shifted into a giant ninja star. Then a boy with twin pistols entered. Then I couldn't believe my eyes but Mikuru stumbled in wearing a navy blue tank with a black star on it and ripped jeans. "Mikuru…" I focused back on the battle tearing through the Minotaurs with Taiyou in hand as a double-edged sword. I killed a Minotaur or two then looked at Mikuru she was being cornered by the Slender Man. I jumped over a Minotaur and shifted Taiyou into bow form shooting two light arrows at his face. Mikuru took this as her chance and wrapped her chain sword around him. He made muffled screaming noises then his slender arms expanded and came after Mikuru and I we screamed when he grabbed our hair and his tentacles started to form. Then the girl with white hair and Sora sliced his arms. He made more muffled noises of pain and grabbed us with his tentacles. The girl with white hair dodged and charged towards him with her battle axe lifted high.

Mikuru's pov

Nickie ran in with Scar and chopped off Slender Man's tentacles. Then when Keera was free she turned Taiyou back to a shield and focused her light energy through it. The blinding light flashed and then the world started to come alive as it always did when a gate/guardian was defeated. Keera looked at me and Sora tackled me in a hug. "MIKURU! You're okay! I was soo worried!" Sora said holding me close. I hugged him back tightly. "Oh Sora I was so scared…. Then I escaped and met the Black Stars!" I told him. Keera ran up to me and hugged me tight too. "Mikuru… You're okay!" She cried. I nodded and hugged her back. Nickie, Scar, Darren, Cathy, Lynn, Shining Star and Nadeshiko walked over. Riku also walked over. "Where's Hojo?" I asked. Keera's soul escaped her body and she became gloomy. "He's passed away…" She said then the soul re-entered her. "I'm Sorry.." I told her. She shook her head. "It's okay, I'm just happy you're alive! And how did you learn to do all that?! And what are you wearing?" she asked. Nickie stepped up. "Sorry to interrupt but I am Nickie, my friends and I have kept Mikuru alive this long and what do you mean by she escaped?" Nickie asked Keera.

After everyone was introduced to each other and everything was explained we sat around a fire that the townspeople built amongst others to celebrate their freedom from the darkness. We were all laughing and having a good time. Keera, Riku, and Sora agreed to stay at the Black Stars camp seeing how it was closer to the next veil of darkness and they would have to cross paths again.

When we got there Sora laid next to me and pulled me close. "I've missed you," he said shyly. "I've missed you two," I whispered. He kissed me and I kissed him back with enthusiasm. He tangles his fingers in my pink locks and then I grazed his lip gently before breaking the kiss and snuggling my face into his neck. We fell asleep tangled in each other.

Keera's pov

I was curled next to Riku and looking up at the ceiling. We had 5 to go before the world was completely cleansed and we were a 2 week walk away from Fuzen's castle. I was excited and scared. Riku stirred and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked huskily. "How close we are to finishing the mission of saving the world," I told him. "We still have 5 gates and 2 weeks before we get to the castle," he mumbled. "I know, I love you Riku," I said snuggling close to his neck. "I love you too…" he said falling back into dreamland.

Fuzen's pov

_They've defeated everything I've thrown at them thus far but just wait the last guardian will be the hardest of them all!_

**Woo! Almost 2,000 words! I love you guys! And I hope to get a lot of juicy reviews! Also if you want to help me out and think of 4 more gates/guardians for them to beat that would be awesome! I don't know what I was thinking when I made 12 I really don't but there shall be twelve! And I already have the last one planned which is why I'm only asking for 4 make them really scary and nightmarish! Till next time everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hey! Well here's an update :D but idk how good it will be seeing how it's just filler really. Then again the fact that I'm even remotely able to think through this block is amazing! And I can't wait till fall break! **** I get all next week off! Which means I'll have to study for finals most of that week and deal with my crazy aunts but it'll be okay I'll have the house all to myself for at least a few hours a day and that means I can do whatever! Waah I'm ready for break just one more day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater.**

Keera's pov

I woke up and tried to stretch but Riku had me in a death grip attached to his chest. I sighed and freed one of my arms.

"Riku… Riku let me go!" I whispered then I whined. He snored softly. I groaned and tried to push myself out of his grip. When that didn't work I tried to crawl out. That didn't work either. His arms were too incredibly tone and strong. I held in a frustrated groan it wasn't the worse thing being trapped close to his muscular chest, his soft hair tickling my cheek. I shook myself mentally. _Keera pull yourself together! You want to talk to Nickie before everyone wakes up!_ I wiggled in Riku's grasp and then when I was about to scream in frustration his grip around me loosened. "Keera what are you doing?" he asked groggily while blinking sleep away. I knew I couldn't look up into his sleepy eyes cuz then I would never get up. "I wanted to talk to the leader of the Black Stars before we left this morning to see if she knows anything about what lies ahead," I said while getting up. I made the mistake of glancing into his eyes when I stood. His beautiful turquoise orbs looked up at me softly. "You go ahead and go back to sleep," I smiled at him. Then turned and walked quickly away before I decided to stay curled up next to him.

I found the leader watching a window with her weapon partner keeping close watch over her. "I wanted to talk to you," I said quietly. "Sure, it's not every day you might a legendary hero reborn," she said kind of snappily. I shrugged off her rude tone and said, "Thank you for letting us stay and for watching over Mikuru, I know it wasn't your responsibility to take her in like you did and I am very grateful that you helped her, also I was wondering if you knew of what awaited us up ahead," I said. "There is a house that shifts its rooms and environments, also it is alive, I've always had to leave before I gotten too close because I could sense that it was dangerous but seeing how you're the legendary hero and everything I can't stop you," She shrugged. Scar looked at me and whispered in my ear. "Keep close watch on Riku and Sora… Mikuru doesn't need you to protect her anymore and the boys will be danger if you let them wander off in this house." I nodded and went to wake up my crew.

Mikuru's pov

I woke up Sora and saw Riku already up and packing bags. Keera was coming back looking kinda worried. "Sora… Riku I think you two should stay here and we'll come back for you when we have defeated what's coming up," she said. Riku and Sora looked at her like she was crazy. "We are coming with you," Riku said simply. "I talked to Nickie and Scar and they told me we will come up to a house and that it will be dangerous for you two," she continued. "Then we have to go because it'll be dangerous for you two!" Sora said jumping up. His hair was mussed down and he smiled at me. He offered me a hand and I took it letting him pull me up.

Keera lost the fight with the boys and as I was hugging each member of the Black Stars goodbye Nickie held on to me for a second. "Don't become a soft flower again, Keera isn't the only hero," she whispered to me. I nodded and we waved bye one more time before we left the sanctuary of the Black Stars base and entered into the dark veil that started right outside their base.

Riku's pov

I could hear a woman's voice whispering to me as we walked. I turned to look at Keera but she was talking to Mikuru about how she learned to use her newly named weapon Kuhn. _"__Riku I can't wait to meet you, welcome to my home,"_ The voice whispered to me. I saw a house that had broken windows and a wide open door way. "Is that what we're looking for?" I asked Keera. She looked up, "I'm not sure," she replied. "It is," I looked over at Sora and he looked back at me. I wondered if he heard the woman's voice too.

Sora's pov

"_Sora my hero, you're here." _ The voice said. "It is," I told the others. Riku looked at me and I wondered if he heard the woman's voice too.

**Author's note: Ooo ominous woman voice talking to Riku and Sora… Hehe and why did Scar warn the Keera to leave them at the base? All shall be revealed! Also I'm still hoping for guardian/gate ideas from you guys! I was able to think of another one but I would really like to put some your ideas in here too because it is hard for me to write through this block.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Woo finally an update I'm so sorry! I know it's been like a week and I apologize I've been busy and I've been lazy and I haven't had internet access but now I do! Okay so on to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Keera's pov

We walked up to the house. It was really colorful each part of it a different shade of red, yellow, or orange. "Here we go..." I said, Riku and Sora looked curious and kind of impatient. Mikuru looked scared but determined. As soon as we stepped onto the porch the house lurched and we fell forward through the door. I landed in a heap ontop of Sora and Mikuru and Riku were under him. I got up and helped the others up. "I think we should split up," Riku said. I shook my head, "Scar said we shouldn't split up," I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why should we listen to him?" he asked. I blinked, "Well seeing how they've been here before we should listen to their warning," I said glaring back at him. "Sora! Where are you going?" Mikuru ran after Sora. "Wait! Guys!" I said and then the door way they walked through closed up and the room Riku and I were in turned upside down. I screamed and fell, Riku caught me and we were now on the ceiling which was the floor... I sighed and Riku and I walked forward. The room we walked into had lips on the walls and above our heads and under our feet. They smiled or screamed or tried to bite our feet or hands whichever got closest. "Riku look out!" I screamed as a giant hand fell from the ceiling and grabbed him. I jumped up and grabbed one of it's fingers and then it flicked me off and I hit a wall and the lips bit my arm and neck hard. I yelped in pain and looked up in horror as Riku's eyes glazed over and the hand took him through the ceiling. I was able to get free and I rubbed my arm and neck which were bleeding. _I hope Sora and Mikuru are doing better than I am... I wonder if Riku will be okay..._

Mikuru's pov

Sora and I banged on the door when it was sealed and then walked off. "We're not getting through there... Lets go this way... AHH!" I screamed as a hole opened up in the ground. Sora grabbed my hand and then his eyes glazed over and became dull. "Sora?" I asked him tears welling up in my eyes. Then he dropped me. I screamed and saw the hole close up Sora had already walked away. _Oh noo! What am I supposed to do? I can't see anything! _I finally landed ontop of something hard and human. I opened my eyes and saw Riku underneath me. "Riku! Where's Keera?" I asked. I looked at him his eyes had the same glazed over and dull look that Sora's had when he dropped me. "Riku?" I asked. "Who's Keera? And who are you? Why are you here?" he asked in a hypnotic voice. I gulped and moved out of the way as Riku kept walking. "Oh... Keera... Why didn't they listen to you?" I asked and followed Riku out of the room I fell into. The next room had grass and flowers and the walls looked like the sky. "_Welcome Riku... Who is this girl?"_ A woman in an open silk robe with barely anything underneath said. Then a gust of wind blew me away and out of the room. Then the door shut and I fell up a hole in the ceiling on and landed on a mountain?

Keera's pov

I found Sora when I escaped a room that was covered in eyes. He looked lost and frustrated. "Sora! Where's Mikuru?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "I dropped her down a hole," he said his head cocking to the side with a huge smile spreading across his face. I shivered at the creepy look and then a hole opened underneath me and I fell on top of a mountain?

**It's short but it's an update! So umm... Yeah! Hopefully it will longer next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:Woo! Two updates in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Keera's pov

I got up and brushed snow off my jeans and wondered how I ended up on a mountain. I was fairly certain I was still in the house but... _HOW CAN A MOUNTAIN FIT IN A HOUSE?!_ I started to walk down and then slipped as the side of the mountain turned into a slide. I screamed out of fear and fun and then I crashed into someone. "Ow... OH! Mikuru!" I cheered hugging her. "K-keera! I'm so c-cold.." She shivered. I felt a slight breeze but it wasn't that cold. "It's not that cold come on, we gotta find out what happend to Sora and Riku... Sora told me he threw you down a hole!" I exclaimed. She nodded, "Well he caught me when I fell then his eyes glazed over and he dropped me..." She said frowning. Then she jumped, "I know why though! It's cuz this woman with hardly any clothes on has some type of power over them! I saw her when I followed Riku into a room! Then she threw me out with a gust of random wind and I fell up a hole and onto this mountain... Yes I fell up a hole," she explained. I shook my head. "Well how are we going to find them?" I asked. Then I saw a big red sleigh being led by _turkeys?_! I pointed up and Mikuru gasped then looked confused. "Turkeys?" she asked my unsaid question. "Yeah... Umm... I don't know," I shrugged. Then the sleigh crashed into the mountain next to us. "HO HO HO! IT is ME Santa Armstrong!" I looked up confused. Sure enough Major Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist was dressed as Santa Claus in his sleigh being pulled by turkeys. "Mikuru slap me," I told her. "Okay..." She slapped me. "OW!" I grabbed my face. "That hurt... I'm not dreaming... Am I crazy?" I asked. "No I see him too," Mikuru said. I frowned, "Do you girls need a ride?" he asked. He actually sparkled like in the anime and manga. "Umm... " We said. I looked at Mikuru and she shrugged. "Sure we would love a ride Major!" I smiled and Mikuru and I climbed into the sleigh. "On Gravy, on Cranberry, on Stuffing, and Roasted, on Potatoes, Taters, and Cheese! And Giblet!" Santa Armstrong called and the turkies took off.

Author's pov

A woman with long luscious brunette hair and crystal blue eyes looked down on her newest toys. She smiled to herself. "_Welcome heroes, My name is Lamia, I am your queen."_ The boys looked up at their new queen and bowed. One had white hair and the had brunette hair. "I am Riku, my queen," the white haired boy said. "I am Sora, my queen," The brunette boy said. "_I know who you are, I was the one who sent for you, I need your assistance."_ The woman said. Her silk robe revealing the soft curve of her breasts. "Anything my queen," the boys said. She smiled and held their faces in her hands. "_I need you to kill the two girls that are roaming my beautiful castle and then report to my chambers,"_ Lamia purred into their ears. "Yes, my queen," the boys bowed and the door opened. They stepped out and went to search for the girls taht were invading their queen's home.

Keera's pov

We rode on with Armstrong the mountain room being more vast than I would have thought. "How is this possible sir?" Mikuru asked Santa Armstrong. "This house is run by Lamia a woman as cunning and beautiful as she is cold-hearted and cruel, Your friend are probably trapped by her spell, She will send them to kill you and then she will seduce in her chambers and still their souls so she can stay young," he said. "WHAT?!" We said. He nodded soberly. "Yes, it's happened many times before, I see her for what she truly is and her powers have no effect on me... Giblet! Stop picking on Cheese! I need you to fly! Not fight!" he yelled at two of the turkeys. They stopped and the sleigh ride became much smoother. Then Riku jumped up onto the sleigh with his keyblade. I summoned Taiyou and Mikuru summoned Kuhn. He attacked us and I jumped out of the way though there wasn't anywhere to go.. We were in a sleigh afterall. I wondered what our author was thinking. Then Sora jumped up onto our sleigh. The turkies started to go crazy and the sleigh turned upside down. "Hold on girls!" Armstrong ordered and I grabbed onto the railing as did Mikuru and Sora and Riku fell off and down into the snow. "We will be fine for now," he said. "Thanks..." I told him. "It is not a problem, I want to leave this place and return to my world, these turkies and this sleigh does not suit a man like myself!" He said taking off his shirt and flexing. I sweatdropped and Mikuru sighed. Then a whole opened up in the ceilling "Here you go girls, good luck!" We were pushed up the hole and landed in front of a scantily clad woman. She had a silk robe and a thong, the only reason we weren't seeing more of her breasts was because the robe covered them. THANK GOD! "What are you doing here?!" She hissed. I stood up as did Mikuru, "We're going to defeat you and then burn down your house!" I said boldly. "I don't think so!" then the room was swarmed with soulless men. I recoginized Jean Havic from FMA, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High school host club and various others. (**Ouran High School host club is not gay!**) "Get them!" She shouted. I blocked their attacks and then turned Taiyou into a sword and lunged at Lamia. She screamed as Taiyou went through her and then laughed and through me against the wall. "Ow..." The men and boys jumped at me. "OW! Mikuru!" I yelled and saw that she was also being attacked. I closed my eyes and then heard the gobbling of turkies. "DON'T WORRY I SANTA ARMSTRONG WILL SAVE YOU!" He yelled as his turkies attacked and then I turned Taiyou into a bow and shot a light arrow at Lamia she screamed as it went threw her chest she screamed and then souls came out of her and into the boys and men around us. Then Lamia was reduced into an elderly woman. "Noo... My souls..." She cried and then fell over and turned into dust. The men and boys left the house and I saw Riku and Sora. "RIKU!" I ran over and hugged him. "Sora!" Mikuru tackled him. "What happened?" Riku asked. "Don't worry about it," I smiled and Mikuru mussed down Sora's hair. "Well girls, we did it!" Armstrong was no longer dressed as Santa and was now dressed in his usual uniform. "I hope we meet again!" Armstrong and Havoc left then Sora, Riku, Mikuru, and I left the house and burned it down. The world was turned back to normal and we continued on to the next area of darkness.

**Gravy! Cheese! Cranberry! Giblet! Come back here and be good like Potatoes, Taters, Roasted, and Stuffing! Damn turkies.. Well I hoped ya'll enjoyed this installment of WON! See ya later!**

**NOT ON THE FLOOR CHEESE!**

**Keera: Kochua2012 does not own FMA or OHHC! They belong to whomever they belong to! Keep reading my lovely fans!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

**Umm if there is more spelling errors than usual I am sorry! I'm also sorry for the delayed updates! Here is ch.20 of the WON installment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora**

Keera's pov

It's been a few days since the Lamia and house incident. Riku had to ask me about my bite marks but I assured him that I was fine. We were back in a shroud of darkness when something weird appeared. That's right weirder than Lamia's creepy house.

There were chains attached to a sack that was suspended above the forest floor and had seals all over it. "Be careful guys I don't think we want to touch one of those seals," I warned. The seal were also on the chains. Sora tripped and fell into one of the chains. Mikuru pulled him and I exchanged a look with Riku. The seals dissolved in flames one by one. Then the sack started to convulse and the chains broke. Then two arms formed out of the sack and then a human head and torso. Mikuru screamed and Sora jumped back. I watched in horror as the arms started to pull the torso and stretch the rest of the sack into a body then once that was complete nails ripped from the tips of the fingers and the face contorted and a mouth ripped open the tongue rolling out and then holes ripped open to reveal eye sockets that where then filled with a black jelly-like substance. It blinked and the eyes had turned into two dark menacing orbs. A nose stretched onto its face and two ears formed on the sides of its head. It smiled and used the left over sack pieces for clothes. I never understood why people stood there and watched the monster form and now I understood. You couldn't think straight enough to attack...

Sora's pov

I summoned my keyblade and ran at the creature. It laughed as it teleported out of the way.

"You're the heroes 'Lord' Fuzen is so afraid of? He's a sniveling wimp of a King! I am Alucard this is where you die children." He smiled at us with rows of needle point teeth. I shivered and saw the others snap into battle position. Mikuru swirled Kuhn around her in chain-whip form dark purple sparkles swirling around her beautifully. Keera aimed Taiyou carefully her light arrows shining brilliantly. Riku summoned his keyblade and we waited. Alucard looked at us lazily his tongue rolling out of his mouth again. "If that's how you want to play kiddies!" He teleported behind me and then I whipped around and he was gone again. Keera grunted and he had his arm through her side.

Riku's pov

I ran towards Keera planning to slice that bastard in half. He smirked and ripped his arm from her side. Then he teleported away and up into a tree. I caught Keera as she fell to her knees and coughed up blood. "Riku kill that bastard..." she grunted and fell to her side. I looked at Sora and Mikuru "Mikuru get her out of here," I told her. She nodded, "Right!" She picked Keera up and ran. "Not so fast!" Alucard went after them; Sora jumped in the way and Alucard teleported around him and grabbed Mikuru's leg. She was suspended and dropped Keera. Alucard looked down at Keera and then back at Mikuru. "You look tasty..." his tongue wrapped around her ankle, I leaped at him as did Sora and he laughed at us before teleporting away with the girls. I looked at Sora and he smiled back at me, "Well, I guess we have to go save them!" he said with a determined glint in his eyes. "I guess we do," I sighed, "Those girls are troublesome." Sora laughed and we ran forward into the darkest fog of the forest.

Mikuru's pov

Alucard was carrying me upside down by my ankle and he was just dragging Keera along by her arm. "What are you going to do with us?" I asked struggling to free myself. He dropped me and rubbed his chin. I jumped up and attacked him with Kuhn, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" he yelled and I bounced off a wall of pure energy. "Ow…" I rubbed my head which collided with a tree. "I'm going to eat this one…" He lifted Keera. "And well though I despise Fuzen for keeping me locked up even after the darkness spread around the world… I'm going to take you to him and then kill him and absorb his powers," he finished. I blinked at him and looked at Keera. "Really?" I asked. He laughed, "No, I was locked up for 1,000 years! Then when I thought finally! I'll be free, there's no way Fuzen would ignore my power! He left me locked up… I'm going to kill what he needs and then take over… I was locked up for a reason," he winked at me. I stood and advanced on him and at the same time Keera opened her eyes and a blast of light engulfed him as Kuhn wrapped itself around him. "I don't think so!" Keera cheered before fainting. Then the light faded and the smoke cleared and Alucard was still standing. "WHAT?! How could that happen? I thought, I thought," I stuttered. He stretched and cracked his neck. "It takes more than that to kill me," he crouched down by Keera. "But not much to kill you," he crackled. I glared and then was lifted off the ground. "I also have the ability of telekinesis with transportation and my obvious strength, what are you going to do now little girl?" he asked pulling me to his face upside down. I spit in his eye, he glared and through me into a tree. "Now that wasn't very nice," Alucard then picked Keera up and bit into her arm. She screamed and light energy pored through her body and into him. He screamed as the light burned his mouth and he dropped her. "You little wenches are too much! I'm taking you to Fuzen! He can deal with you!" He then teleported us to a place I hoped I would never see again.


	21. Chapter 21

Alucard's pov

I walked through the dungeon of 'Lord Fuzen's castle.' How I despised that man! He was nothing but a manipulative coward. The pink-haired girl was now slung across my left shoulder her blonde friend over my right. The pink-haired girl was sobbing and yelling loudly. "Please! Don't take us back! We could be allies! You hate Fuzen too right? And the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her. She couldn't begin to fathom my loathing of that foul bastard. I dropped my load and went over to one of the trunks that he had in the room outside of his dungeon. I searched through it and found a beat up black shirt, and pair of jeans, along with a pair of boots. I teleported myself into the clothes and straightened them. I picked the girls back up earning a kick or two from the pink-haired one. "Stop struggling," I grunted. "I know you don't think I understand and you're probably right… But please stop and think for a moment… If Fuzen gets ahold of me he'll have the power he wants so desperately and if he has that you'll never be able to defeat him," she whispered. I stopped and pondered what she said. The reason I was locked up was because of the feud between the very spirits these two girls possess and they were the ones who released me accidental or not and once we defeat Fuzen I could always destroy the girls later… "Fine, we are allies. For now, I will take you back to your companions," I teleported in the middle of her gratitude. I found the brunette and white haired boys and dropped the girls in front of them. "Hello my new allies, I am Alucard," I introduced. I also waved my hand over the blonde girl's body ultimately healing her wounds. She was still out cold but no longer in danger of dying. The white haired boy launched an attack and I teleported up into one of the dead trees. "NO! Riku he's chosen to be on our side!" the pink-haired girl stopped him. "What are you talking about he ripped a hole through Keera!" he yelled. The brunette walked over to the unconscious girl who was starting to come to. "Ow… Riku… What he says is true, he's decided to be our ally for the time being," she glared at me when she said the last part. I chuckled I knew very well that they weren't going to trust me, but that was fine. I didn't trust the spirits inside the girls. "I am Keera, this is Riku and Sora and that is Mikuru," She introduced me to everyone. I floated down and nodded to each person. "I know where the next gate is," I told them and they proceeded to follow me cautiously.

Keera's pov

I saw Alucard beginning to grow hair back on his bald head and it continued until it was to his chin and framing his face. It was silver streaked with black. Riku and I exchanged a glance here and there while we watched for danger and watched Alucard. Sora was standing right behind him and Mikuru was standing next to him. She was making me uneasy, even if she could pull off a few fancy moves now; she still didn't have what it took to win a battle on her own. The fact that she had it in her head that she could scared me even more than the thought of her being in battle by herself. I was like an overbearing older sister and I knew it wasn't fair to her but that's how I was. Alucard stopped and turned to look at us. "Stop fucking watching me like I'm a bad child that is going to destroy something!" he yelled at Riku and I. "Well if you weren't possibly going to destroy something then we wouldn't have to watch you!" I yelled back. He just glared at me and Riku said, "Not to mention we have no prove that you don't despise us as much as you despise Fuzen." I hadn't thought of that but it was true, Alucard had been locked up before Tsuyatsuya and Namida were even made vessels for Light and Darkness. "I was in love with Namida and Tsuyatsuya, they took the job I never wanted, and Light and Darkness despised me for not taking the job and doing my own thing. I would destroy villages to get on Light's nerves and leave the people alive to annoy Darkness. Their petty feud killed many more than I did, and I was locked up for it, I only ever killed two people, Tsuyatsuya and Namida themselves," He smiled at me and Mikuru his pointed teeth gnashing against each other. I glared at him on the outside and shook like jello on the inside. Mikuru was also glaring but she couldn't control her shaking. He stopped and the blue sky turned dark. (The sky is always blue now because Bingo was turned back into her good form, even if they are shrouded in darkness, the sky is blue.) "It is time for sleeping," Alucard said and he went over to a tree and slept in its branches. Riku and Sora stayed up and I slept along with Mikuru, I was still weak from losing all that blood.

Sora's pov

I didn't know why but I thought we could trust Alucard. Yes he killed Namida and Tsuyatsuya but from what he told us he didn't seem completely evil besides I think there is more to his story than he lets on. Then again he is fearsome with his needle pointed teeth, overly sharp features and slit, black, orb-like eyes. At least he wasn't bald anymore…

Author's note: Hiya! I decided to put this at the end and to just jump into the story! Tell me what you guys think and any questions or concerns you may have! I am open to pms and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Welcome new Readers! And old readers who've been with me from the start! I love you all! This is the 22****nd**** installment of WON! I'm really happy ya'll like it! ~Nya…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora**

Keera's pov

It was dawn and I decided to get everyone up. Alucard had watched me and Mikuru all night, it was kinda creepy but I guess he was just trying to see what similarities we shared with Tsuyatsuya and Namida. From what I was told when we first started our journey I was the splitting image of the legendary Hero but with more modern clothes. Though you couldn't say that now, I was in a light blue tunic and I still had my original jeans they were just holey and ripped, and had a stain here and there. Mikuru was in her tank and jeans she got from the Black Stars. I wondered how they were doing and then remembered I had to wake everyone up. "Hey Mikuru, Sora, wake up!" I shook them and they groggily got up. I kissed Riku and he woke up sighing happily. I then looked up at Alucard to see that he was already out of his tree and waiting for us. "Lead the way," I told him. "Of course," he bowed his hair falling in his face.

We finally made it to a door with hands entwined in the seal along with horrific faces and a brooding dark aura. I tried my arrows, and then I tried striking it. "You have to touch it and focus your energy through your hands," Alucard said boredly. "Right, I was going to try that, I was just testing a few things out first," I walked up to the door and the hands came out and grabbed me. I screamed and then shook myself. I was a great hero what was I thinking? "By the way if you get too close, the hands come alive… And the faces will start screaming in…" Alucard counted off his fingers and then the faces contorted and let out a horrible high pitched scream. I wanted to grab my ears but that wasn't possible. I saw the others grabbing their ears and falling to their knees except for Alucard he looked bored and was smirking. I growled in frustration and stretched my arm to wear I could wrap it around one of the arms' wrists and then I focused my light energy through my arm and into the door. The faces shrieked louder as the light moved its way up through the arm and into the gate. Then I was blind along with death and the door shattered and resembled itself into a stain glass picture. The picture that Mikuru and I saw when we first fell through the portal. It was purple and dark blue and an eerie green and black castle was on it. I blinked at the sudden De ja vu and then I looked back at my companions.

"This is the final step before we enter Fuzen's castle anything you want to get off your chest before we go through?" Alucard asked chuckling. I looked at my friends, and looked at our new ally. "I wanted to say that I'm going to stay here even after we save this world… Besides, I can't go back to school and everyday life after this," I said. Mikuru frowned at me but she looked like she understood. Sora and Riku looked like they didn't know what they wanted to do. Alucard spoke up, "I think you two should know the truth about the spirits inside of you before we go…" he said. I took a seat next to Riku and Mikuru and Sora sat by us.

Alucard's pov

I looked at them Keera resembled Tsuyatsuya but Mikuru didn't resemble Namida, other than her eyes. "I have been locked up and released and locked and stayed locked up till now for many years. I was always locked away for the same thing, I didn't want to join the war between Light and Darkness, and they were always at war with one another and fought over who should rule the world. Darkness wanted to rule with the world in perpetual chaos and discord. Light wanted ultimate peace and salvation you know the norm. I was powerful in my own right and attractive, Light wanted me to fight for her, Darkness wanted me to fight for him and I refused then they locked me up. My teeth turned to the needles you see now and then 500 years passed and I was released. I destroyed and then I would fix what I destroyed, I would steal from the rich and give to the needy. Then once again Darkness came to me asking me to become his vessel. At this time Light had Tsuyatsuya and I refused and then I met her. She was beautiful and powerful and I fell in love with her then I met her friend Namida she was beautiful and I wanted her, I was still attractive, I had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin and the body of a god. I knew that I could have her, then she became Darkness' vessel and her green eyes turned red and her tan became pale and pasty. She was no longer shy and cute, she was rude and mean. Then her and Tsuyatsuya battled for years and days drained of their life and who they were as people. I was disgusted with what Light and Darkness did to these two girls and I killed them to put them out of their misery then Darkness and Light put them in a dormant state and trapped me in a bag of my own skin. My hair turned this disgusting black and silver, my eyes became these orbs, my face and body became taut and sharp. Then as the years passed my hair fell out and I was trapped for doing a good deed as always I was trapped for not choosing a side…" I trailed off and continued in my head, _Then Fuzen came and he left me locked up because he knew I wouldn't choose his side if I had a choice… I'm going to kill him… These girls seem have been able to keep who they are and they're friends… I'm not worried about them._

Keera stood up. "Well, I won't lock you up again when we defeat Fuzen," she said. Mikuru stood up, "Neither will I," she smiled. Sora and Riku stood, "We have no say of what happens in this world once it's been connected," Sora said. "Even if we choose to stay here," Riku replied.

We walked through the door and then all hell broke loose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Okay so… Finals are over yay! But unfortunately I don't have internet connection at my house so I don't know when I'll be able to update… Just be sure that I will update! And when I do the chapters should be great! Cuz I'm ya know working on them on my notepad. So without further ado here's chapter 23 of WON!  
Mikuru: Umm… Kochua2012 does not own Riku or Sora.**

Keera's pov

Well actually if the guards weren't so dimwitted then yeah Hell would've broken loose. We quietly walked through the castle. We made it to a hall with double doors I pushed them open with Riku's help and we were greeted with an axe thrown at us. I squeaked, Mikuru screamed, Sora and Riku ducked and Alucard caught the blade between his index finger and thumb. The axe wielder was an orange spider man. He grunted and growled. "I'll take care of him," Sora said facing the creature. It made a low rumbling noise and the axe jerked out of Alucard's grip and into the creature's hands. "But, Sora," Mikuru said. He shook his head, "You and Keera have to stop Fuzen, you can't be stalled here," he said giving her a passionate kiss and then exchanging a look with Riku. He pushed her and Riku pushed me we ran up the staircase with Alucard floating above us.

Sora's pov

The spider man made a grunting noise and threw his axe that the retreating figures. I shivered at the thought of a giant spider and then I took this as my chance and my keyblade clashed with his axe which appeared in his hands..? Claws? I didn't know what to call them but I kicked it in its stomach. Its stomach was a lot more solid than my kick though and he chuckled as I grabbed my foot and hopped around. I saw this as an opening and sliced down its torso. He roared and hit me with his arm. I flew backwards into a tower. He looked at me with his thousands of eyes and I gulped my fear of spiders coming up again. Then I swallowed it down and ran at him with my keyblade again. He through a sticky white webbing at me and I was stuck. I struggled frantically as he came closer.

Keera's pov

We made it up the stairs and down a hallway. A goblin guard caught sight of us and charged. I shot a ball of light energy at him and he turned into a fairy and flew off. Then we came to another door, Alucard helped me open this one and his hand brushed against mine. I felt a jolt at our touch and covered a blush with a grunt as the doors flew open. A shadow figure was standing in the middle of the room and when it saw us the room was bathed in darkness. I swallowed down my fear of the dark and grabbed Riku's hand. He kissed me and then looked at someone in the darkness. My hand found Mikuru's and Alcuard's and we were dragged to the far side of the room and out the door. I looked back at the now closed door. Mikuru looked up at me; I smiled at her and then Alucard. We walked to the last door in the tower. The more we walked the farther away the door seemed to become. "What's with this door?" I asked frustrated. "The more we concentrate on getting to it the less progress we make," Alucard stated. I glared at him. "Why do you always wait to give us the answers?" I growled. He shrugged, "It's not my fault you can't figure it out," he said. I glared at him and Mikuru had a small smile on her face. "I'm telling Riku," she teased. I blushed and only God knows why, "Telling Riku what?" I asked. I snuck a peak at Alucard. "I am quite curious as well," he said his face glowing red. "That Keera likes…" She was cut off by a scream when a hand came through the door and dragged her through. I screamed as she was taken and tried to open the door that was now right in front of my face. "Open, open, open!" I pleaded desperately. "You wouldn't know how to open this door would you?" I laughed dryly looking at Alucard. "No I wouldn't he's changed the rules of his game," Alucard said. I frowned, "Game? He was playing a game?" I asked. Alucard looked grim, "Someone has lost his game…" he said. I gasped finally understanding and ran towards the door that we left Riku behind. Alucard grabbed my arm, that same damn jolt going through me. "You can't go through, I told him I wouldn't let you," he said. "Riku might have lost the game! He could be dead!" I freaked. Alucard frowned, "There's no could be about it Keera," he whispered I screamed and banged on the door furiously.

**Well hope ya'll enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Riku or Sora**

I finally decided that if Riku was dead there was nothing I could do, I needed to save Mikuru and the world at the moment. I stood up and walked to the door that Mikuru was dragged through. "You done feeling sorry for yourself?" Alucard asked. I glared at him, "Bite me." I opened the door and saw Fuzen standing on a pedestal with goblin guards around him and Mikuru floating above him trapped in a giant hand of darkness. She looked like she was asleep and having nightmares. "Welcome… TO your doom! I should've known you wouldn't be on my side Alucard!" Fuzen roared. Alucard flipped him the finger and teleported past the guards only to barely dodge a Minotaur. He fought like he was death on one side and blind on the other, but he fought amazingly! Agile, swift, and teleporting really helped him out. I saw the goblins charge towards me and I simply summoned Taiyou as a laser gun and they all turned into fairies. Then Fuzen jumped down and struck me with a spear that was glowing green. "Keera!" I heard Alucard yell before drifting off.

_I awoke and saw that we had lost and the world was in perpetual night. Alucard was trapped, the Black Stars had lost their weapon partners, and the citizens were lifeless and pale. I fell to my knees and screamed in frustration. I was so close! So close! How'd I fail? Why wasn't I dead?! Then I saw Mikuru by Fuzen's side looking miserable with dark circles under her eyes and way too skinny. I growled and stood up, no way was my best friend going to be stuck with that jerk for eternity! "FUZEN!"_

I woke up and kicked the shit out of Fuzen who was standing above me. I then ran towards Mikuru and whistled at Alucard, he was amazed at first and then he gave me a boost so I could reach Mikuru. I glowed with white light and walked through the shadow hand. I grabbed Mikuru and carried her out of its grasp. Then I lowered her to the ground, the fairies helped me. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fuzen yelled. I faced him, "Take me instead," I glared. Riku and Sora limped in. Riku wasn't dead! "Keera don't!" he yelled. I ignored him and focused on Fuzen. "Fine, I'll take you, Your light will combine with my power and we will Rule!" He turned into dark smoke and flew into me.

Third person pov

The dark smoke flew through Keera and she screamed a horrible piercing scream. Then Fuzen was jerked out of her and Light flew out of her eyes and mouth and around the room. Fuzen screamed as he was burned and Alucard was turned back to the golden blonde, brown eyed, boy her used to be. Keera was lifeless though and didn't move. Riku and Sora ran towards her body and the Light that came out of her circled the group and flew out the windows kissing the land with life and color. Alucard held her and Riku held her hand. Mikuru woke up and gasped and sobbed when she saw her friend, pale and colorless lying in the handsome boy's arms, who she recognized as Alucard. Sora held Mikuru while she cried and the world gave a shuddering sigh as the sun finally appeared in the sky.

The hero had to give the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and now the world she saved wept for her…


	25. Chapter 25

Alucard gently layed Keera in the glass casket they made for her. (Picture Snow White but with Keera and Riku and Sora, Mikuru, and Alucard.) The land was beautiful, full of colors and lush plant life. The people no longer in depression and The Black Stars now stand around the casket weeping for the girl who gave up her life for the world.

A few days later Mikuru left with Sora and a very depressed Riku to Destiny Islands, where they continued with their lives. The Black Stars continued to protect the world setting up new hideouts and gaining new members. A

Alucard nursed a broken heart and floated aimlessly all his powers still intact. His handsome face and body had returned. He was free with no fear of being locked up because the spirit of Light was able to roam and nurture the land with peace with Darkness gone since he was still connected to Mikuru.

Finally one night 5 years later... Alucard was staring into the deep blue of the ocean when he heard an Urufu's howl and a familiar woman's voice. She called to the canine and then her jade eyes met Alucard's chocolate ones. She ran up and hugged him. "Alucard! You look good! How long has it been?" she asked. "Too long... Keera..." He hugged her back. "Ive missed you... Where is everyone?" she smiled. "Sora and Mikuru are getting married. They returned to Destiny Islands... Riku is engaged to some woman named Selphie and the Black Stars have a new generation in training," he said. She nodded her head, it'd been 5 years since he has seen her but she still looked 18 years old and he hadn't aged past 21 in centuries. They spent the afternoon talking and he told her how the fight ended so many years ago and Alucard finally seeing Keera repaired his long broken heart. She introduced him to Hojo who she got to bring back with her when Light woke her up in the other realm and told her that she had left the world too soon. They stopped at the top of a huge mountain and Keera watched the sun awaken the world for the first time. "I never thought I'd see the sun with you..." she told Alucard and kissed Hojo's nose. "I'm happy it was with you..." she smiled. The wind blew gently and Alucard floated down to Keera and pecked her lightly on the lips.

The End :)

**A/N I'm not dead! This is the true ending to WON! So did I blow minds? I think minds have been blown! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! I think this might have been the best thing Ive ever written! I am really proud of this story and I hope you all enjoyed every minute of it!**


End file.
